Dusk
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: Bella comes to Forks the summer before her senior year and meets Jacob first. What will she think of Edward and the rest of the Cullens? Can the wolves keep Bella safe from James and Victoria's twisted plans? Sequel complete, and next installment wip.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was quiet after picking me up from the airport. This was fine for me. It gave me a chance to focus on my goals. I moved out here the summer before my senior year. I had wanted to come earlier but Renee didn't want me to change schools in the middle of the year. Now I'm stuck not knowing how I was going to spend my summer.

"Um, I got you a truck" Charlie mumbled dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Char-dad, you didn't have to do that" I said quietly.

"I know but you need it" Charlie said.

"Thanks dad " I said.

"Billy sold it to me. You remember Billy don't you?" he said looking over at me.

"Um... yeah. He lives out on the reservation right?" I said

"Yeah. He has twin daughters a year older than you. They have both moved away now, but Jake's still there. He's a couple of years younger than you. Good kid, takes real good care of Billy" Charlie informed me

"I remember him. He always had a smile. We made mud pies together." I smirked. "We had fun together."

"Well seeing as it summer break, and you really don't know any of the other kids in town, maybe you and Jake can hang out. He could show you around. Introduce you to some more kids." Charlie suggested.

"Dad I really don't think Jacob wants to spend his summer vacation dragging me along" I replied, rolling my eyes.

As we were pulling up to the house I noticed that there was a red monster of a truck sitting along the curb, but that's not what made my breath catch. It was who was standing next to it.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had to be at least 6'7. His shoulders were broad and jet black hair was cut short. He was wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans. The man screamed sex. What was this man doing standing outside my home?

"Good. Their already here" Charlie said bringing me out of my fog. It was then that I noticed an older man sitting in a wheelchair beside the other. I knew him as Billy. "Will that boy ever stop growing? Jake gets bigger every time I see him" Charlie said while putting the car into park and getting out. I was in shock. _THAT_ was Jacob, the same little kid that used to play in the mud with me? Holy crow.

I got out of the car to help Charlie with my few belongings. As Jacob pushed Billy towards us, I couldn't help but look at the boy, who was now man, standing in front of me.

"Bella, it's good to see you again" Jacob said.

"Yeah, you too" I replied. Jake and I just stood there staring at each other. I could take my eyes away from his. He seemed to be looking right into my soul. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Jacob, why don't you help take Bella's things to her room? Charlie's not as young anymore" Billy said with a smirk. Charlie just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Um…sure, sure" Jacob said while grinning. After picking up my bags he turned to me and said, "ladies first."

I turned and led the way to the house. I opened the front door and held open for Jake. We made our way up to my room. Jake laid my bags on my bed and turned to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Jake said while shoving his massive hands in his pockets. He looked almost shy they way he was standing. Then his eyes met mine, and I froze. As I stood there looking at Jakes eyes, I had a feeling of warmth. I could feel the heat in his gaze. I couldn't look away. We just stood there looking at one another for what seemed like hours. Thankfully Jake broke the spell.

"So you want to go check out your new wheels?" he grinned.

"Um… sure" I said. I turned to walk out of my room. Once down stairs I offered Jake a soda while taking a look at the food in the house. Jake sat at the table and watched as I took inventory making a mental note for the store.

"It's good to have you home again Bells" Jake almost whispered

"I'm glad I came back" I said with a smiled

I followed Jake out the door and right before took the first step off the porch, my foot caught on a loose board and I felt myself falling. I reached to brace myself for the fall, but it never came. I felt hot hands wrap around the top of my arms and a hot chest against my cheek. I looked up into Jakes eyes and felt myself being pulled in. His arms slipped around me in a hot embrace. We stood there for a moment before Jake pulled me back and looked me over.

"Are you ok, Bells?"Jake asked with worry in his voice.

"Um...yeah. I'm fine Jake. Thanks" I said while biting my bottom lip.

"Sure, sure. Anytime" he said.

Charlie and Billy were right where Jake and I had left them talking sports. Jake and I made our way to my new truck. Jake hopped in and I walked around to the driver side. I loved this truck. It fit me perfectly. Jake went on to tell me all the work he had done to the truck.

"Well I know who to come to if I need it fixed" I said with a smirk.

"I was hoping you would come see me sooner than that. Like maybe tomorrow night? We are having a bonfire down at the rez. I thought maybe you would like to go" Jake said while staring at his hands, he seemed nervous.

"I would love to go. What time?" I said shyly.

"Around 7 but I thought maybe you could come earlier so I could show you around" he said looking up with a grin.

"Ok. Sounds great" I said with a smile.

"I'll pick up at noon" he said as eyes sparkled.

We got out of the truck and walked over to Charlie and Billy. As Charlie was telling Billy goodbye, Jake swept me up in a bear hug and said "see you tomorrow Bells." Setting me back down to help load his father back into the car, I looked over at Charlie who had a shit eating grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and informed him that I was going to bed. I made my way upstairs to gather my things for the shower.

Letting the hot water roll down my back I couldn't think of anything but Jake. I thought of the way his arms felt around me. I felt so safe. His body was so hot, almost feverish. I hoped he was getting sick. I didn't want anything to ruin tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see Jake. I got out of the shower and made my way to bed. As my head hit the pillow, I sighed deeply and fell into a peaceful sleep thinking of Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Ok guys. Here is the next wonderful chapter of Dusk. Thanks for all the reviews. And a special thanks to my queen bee...smmiskimen. She my sassy beta who is helping me out with this story. We are also working on another under her named called Second Chances. It is a Edward and Bella story, so go check it out. Spread the love.

* * *

I woke the next day felling well rested. I rolled out of bed to do my morning ritual. While brushing my teeth I couldn't help but smile. I got to spend the better part of the day with Jake. I hurried and finished up, ending with washing my face. I went back to my room to pick out some clothes to wear. Nothing fancy since will be at a bonfire tonight, long sleeve T-shirt and some jeans. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 9:30, so I decided to go down and find what I could to eat. Luckily I found some eggs and cheese and in no time I was sitting down shoveling bite after in my mouth. I look up to see Charlie come in wearing his police uniform.

"Morning, Bells" Charlie greeted me.

"Morning, dad" I replied after swallowing a bite of eggs.

"So you and Jake hanging out today?" he asked with his eyebrows in his hair line.

"Yeah. He's going to show me around La Push today and then we are going to the bonfire" I said with a shrug. "You want me to fix you something?"

"No thanks, I'm running late" he said while putting on his boots. "I've went with Billy a couple of times over the years, they can be a lot of fun, and Billy knows how to tell a story. I'm sure you will have fun. Just don't go off anywhere without Jake, ok?" he said, sounding every bit the father.

"Sure dad. No problem" I said getting up to wash the dishes. I could handle not leaving Jakes side. I would not even consider that I thought smiling to myself.

Charlie told me to have a good day as he walked out the door. Looking at the clock over the stove, I realized that I had time to run to the store and pick up a few things before Jake got here. I grabbed the jar labeled food money, took out the amount I thought was needed, which didn't leave much, and headed out the door making sure to lock up as I walked to my beast of a truck. Once I got in I smiled as a thought of Jake.

I knew the way to the store since Charlie and I passed it coming home. He made sure to point out everything on the way. The time passed quickly thanks to my mind falling on Jake. I wondered if he would ever wrap his arms around me again. I loved the feeling of being in his arms, enveloped by his woodsy smell. I thought of his smile, that smile was sunshine on a dark day. I wondered how those lips felt. Were they just as smooth and soft as they looked? I could see myself wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

It was with this thought that I found myself in a parking spot at the store, with no memory of doing so. I didn't even know how long I was sitting there. I got out quickly and ran inside to pick up the things we would need for the week. I refuse to have fish more than once a week, even though we could eat fish everyday for a year and still wouldn't make a dent in Charlie's back supply.

With the groceries paid for and loaded, I pulled back out and headed home. It took several trips back to the truck before I had everything inside, once there I rushed to put everything away. Deciding I still had a half an hour till Jake got here, I went to put the rest of my clothes away. I hung up what I could and started folding the things to go in the dresser. My mind went back to Jake and where he was going to take me. I really didn't care; I just wanted to see his smile. At that point I felt like I was being watched and turned on my heels to see a tall figure standing in my bedroom door. I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw the item in my hand at the intruder.

"Whoa, Bells. It's just me!" a husky voice said. "Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer so I was worried."

"Jake you scared the crap out of me!" I said trying to calm my racing heart. Jake came over to me and gently grabbed my arms, bending down to look me in the eyes.

"You going to be alright?'Jake asked with a smirk. I noticed Jake had some kind of cloth in his hand. I looked down and was completely mortified. I know I turned all kinds of shades of red, because there in Jake's hand was a pair of lacy boy shorts. I jerked them quickly away from him mumbling my apology.

"Hey I'm not complaining. It's not everyday I'm in a gorgeous girls room and she throws her panties at me" he said smiling. I looked up and noticed that he was still holding my arms. He pulled me in for a hug and said, "you ready to go? I got a surprise for you, but I must admit it's nothing like the one you gave me." Grinning from ear to ear, I jumped back with a quick "yeah." Jake turned and walked out while I threw the offending panties in my dresser.

I made sure to lock the door on my way out and we headed to the car. The car was a red Volkswagen of some kind. I don't speak car and driver so I wasn't sure exactly. Jake held my door for me, closed it behind me, and was in the driver seat in seconds.

"What's the surprise?" I asked, still not able to look him in the eye

"You will see" Jake said with that beautiful smile. Jake then did something I didn't expect; he reached down and gently wove his fingers through mine, using the other hand to lift my face to look at him.

"Bells, if you're still upset about earlier, don't be. We will forget it even happened. Please don't let it bother you. I want to show you a good time, ok?" he said while I got lost in his eyes. I couldn't form one sentence so I just nodded. Jake pulled out off without letting go of my hand. On the way to La Push I was granted the chance to study his hand. His fingers were long and slender. I could fit my whole hand in his palm. I did notice that his hand was hot but not clammy.

"Come on Bells, you ready?" he said with boyish gleam in his eye and jumped out of the car. I took in my surroundings, we were at the beach. It was beautiful. I was just about to get out when my door was opened and I was greeted with Jake's tall build. I placed my hand into the one he was offering. He helped me out and led me towards a sun bleach piece of drift wood. He pulled a blanket out of a basket that I just then realized.

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch on the beach" he said nervously.

"I love it Jake. It's a great surprise" I said with a blush coming back to my face.

Jake's face lit up at my admission. "Really?" he said as his eyes danced. I was so caught up in his gaze that all I could do was nod my head.

We sat down on the blanket and Jake started handing me sandwiches.

"The best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in town" he offered. I smiled and took mine and ate it. I was still full from my eggs earlier but I forced it down. For some reason I couldn't bring myself not to and chance hurting Jake. I would do anything he wanted me too just to see him smile.

We sat there and talked about my moving to Forks, his dream of one day opening his own shop, our friends and school. When we got on the subject of past relationships Jake was a bit surprised.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" he said in plain shock. I just shook my head. "Well have you ever… you know?" he said playing with my fingertips. He must have seen the confusion in my face when he looked up. "You know have you ever been kissed?" he said looking like he was having a hard time swallowing.

"No. I've never felt that way about anyone. Have you?" I said shyly.

"No," he huffed. "I've never felt that way either."

He looked up at me then. I hadn't notice how close we were sitting until I felt his hand come up and stroke my cheek with his warm fingers. I could feel a tingling path left on my skin from his fingers,it was a sizzle without the burn. With this burning came a need, a need to know what his lips felt like, the need to run my fingers through his air. That was my last thought as I leaned in to meet his lips. I could feel the heat coming off of his body. I felt his breath as he sighed my name, that's what did me in. I crushed my body against Jake's as hard as I could. I wound my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Jake let out a low moan and pulled me into his lap. We had to breathe so Jake pulled away only to attach his lips to my neck. I let out a sigh as we heard a loud voice say "bow chica wow wow!" followed by "you go Jake!" and another "thata boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow thanks guys for all the reviews. you really know how to make a girl feel good. i want to this my wonderful and talent beta smmikimen for helping me along with this chapter. she made it what it is. i wanna thank aowalison for her wisdom and insight. i also want to thank oh2b.20again for inviting me into the pack and for the banners. go check out her profile. if your a true wolf-girl, she has a link to her website called jacob black and the pack. trust me you wont be disappointed. **

**i dont own anything twilight but if Jake wants to own me he sure as hell can!**

* * *

Upon hearing our guests, we tried to right ourselves. Jake's forehead crashed into my chin and I landed hard on my butt. I looked up to see Jake squatting down in front of me to check the damage.

"Bells, you alright" Jake asked while I rubbed my chin. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride" I said blushing every color red.

I looked over to see who interrupted us only to find three more Native American boys rolling with laughter. All three of them looked like they did some heavy weight lifting like Jake. I don't know what these boys did but it worked. Jake helped me up and introduced to the others.

"Um… hey guys this is Bella" Jake said while looking sheepishly.

"Hello there I'm Quil" the shortest of the three though not by much stepped up to over his hand. I took it in mine and gave a little shake. Quil gave me a wink and a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah this is Quil, and that's Embry," Jake said pointing to the tallest of the three, "and that's Seth" Jake said, pointing to the younger looking of the three. Embry and Seth both gave me shy smiles which I returned.

"So Jake…have you told her yet?" Quil asked with a weird look on his face.

"Told her what?" Jake shot back as Embry elbowed Quil in the ribs.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, the guys are just being idiots" Jake said while shooting a look at Quil.

"No what…" I started but was interrupted by Embry.

"So Jake, we came to see if you could help get things ready for the bonfire" Embry said while Quil kept staring at me. Jake looked to me to see if I wouldn't mind. I just nodded because he looked like he wanted to have a discussion with Quil.

"Sure, sure. We'll meet you guys back at Emily's" Jake said. And with that the boys took off the way we came while I helped Jake pack everything up. We didn't speak until we were both in the car.

"Bells…" he sighed. " Bells I don't know what happened back there but…" he turned in his seat to face me and took my small hand in his. "It was great" he said with a smile. I couldn't think of anything to say. He thought it was great so I smiled back at him. "Look, I know you just got back into town and I don't want you think badly of me…"

Finally finding me voice I replied "no, no Jake I don't. That was amazing back there. I don't know what this is really, but it's not bad." I said and squeezed his hand forgetting for the moment that I wanted to know what Quil had been talking about.

He looked up from our hands and our eyes locked again. The air was alive with a static charge. I felt the heat from his gaze melt my very soul and drink it up. Jake's hand slowly came up to cup my cheek as I fisted my hand in his black form fitting t-shirt, our lips gradually coming closer together. I whimpered Jake's name and he pulled me into a tight embrace. Our lips crashed into one another, I felt his tongue gently brush against my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips for him and let out a quiet moan into his mouth which made Jake moan into mine in response. Before I knew it Jake was pulling away.

"Bells this is so intense. You make me feel things… God Bells…" he said while running his hands through his short hair.

"Jake its ok. I'm just as lost here as you. I want to slow things down, and not rush anything. It's just us, Jake and Bella ok?" I said with a reassuring smile. "Why don't we just head to Emily's and take it from there. In fact I think we might need to be around others right now" I said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jake said with a snort, and with that Jake and I headed off to Emily's house. On the way there, Jake filled me in on the story of Emily and her scars. He told me about the bear attack so I wouldn't be startled and stare. Emily is engaged to Sam who's a good friend of his.

We arrived to see Quil, Seth, and Embry standing around someone who I assumed to be Sam. They all came over to greet us as Jake helped me out of the car. Jake introduced me to Sam and we walked into the house with my hand in his.

Once inside we were greeted by a beautiful woman taller than me but slender. She smiled and I noticed it was only half of a smile, the scars kept the other side in place. Despite that fact I felt the warmth that Emily radiated in her smile.

"You must be Bella" Emily said. "Jake hasn't quit talking about you." I looked up to Jake with a smile on my face; he just blushed and gave me his boyish smirk.

"I'm so glad to meet you, as well" I told her.

Jake left me in the kitchen to go outside while Emily and I connected. We sat around her kitchen table and got to know each other. I was having so much fun talking that I didn't realize we had been talking for a couple of hours.

I looked up after hearing someone come into the kitchen to see a shirtless Jake walk to the sink to wash his hands. I watched as the muscles in his back tighten and loosen as he scrubbed his hands clean. I wanted nothing more than to place my hands on his back just to feel them move. I was pulled from my lustful thoughts as Emily cleared her throat. I turned my eyes back to her to see a knowing smile come to her eyes. I hung my head and blushed as usual. Jake walked to what appeared to be the laundry room and came out pulling a dark blue shirt on.

"Well everything is set up and ready to go" Jake said taking my hand on the table. I noticed Emily glance down at our hands and a different smile lit up her face. "I think we are all going to head down now and play a little football before the bonfire. Do you girls want to come watch?" Jake asked.

"Sounds like fun" Emily said while giving me a knowing smirk. I blushed some more.

We all made our way down to the beach. I tripped up a few times but Jake was right there to catch me. As we got to the beach I looked around and saw several coolers sitting outside of a semi circle of logs used for seating. Emily and I took our seats and I realized that more people had joined us. Two more guys that looked like body builders came up with a beautiful girl. Emily introduced them as Paul, Jared, and Kim.

Kim sat next to me and says a polite hello before turning to watch the guys divide up into teams. While the boys were doing that I glanced over to see a girl sitting on another log staring at the fire.

"That's Leah, my cousin" Emily told me and started back into her conversation with Kim. I looked up to see what was going on with the guys and saw they had split into teams; Jake had Embry, Seth, and Quil, and Sam had Paul, Jared, and…Leah? Huh? I looked back at Jake's team and noticed that they were all shirtless. So their playing shirts and skins. Nice!

The girls and I watched the boys and Leah run back and forth with the football several times, all the while, someone was always gets tackled. I never really did like football, but I would watch it all day if it that meant I got to look at a shirtless Jake. When Billy and a few others showed up they called it quits.

Jake came and sat down in the sand next to me; Kim had wandered over to Jared to sit with him. Sam got the bonfire going as Billy called everyone's attention. Billy welcomed me with a smile on his face that reminded me so much of Jake's boyish grin. I shivered and Jake pulled me down between his legs and wrapped me in his arms. He was so warm so I snuggled closer into his chest to get comfortable. Billy started to tell different stories about the tribes' history. At this point I thought I felt Jake kiss my head.

Billy went on to talk about how their people descended from wolves and that the wolves are still their brothers today. He talked about the cold ones, and the protectors. The next thing I knew I heard Jake's voice whisper "time to get you home" as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I started to wake up. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that everyone was gone except for Quil, Seth, and Embry.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Just a little before twelve" he replied.

"Hey Jake you going to be at home tomorrow?" Quil asked. "I got those parts you needed for your bike"

"You have a bike? Like a motorcycle?" I asked with disbelief. Jake started to answer but was cut off by Embry.

"No, Jake's got two motorcycles" he said a shit eating grin.

"Really?" I ask with my eyebrows raised

"Yeah I almost got them running. Hey you want to come and see them tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Oh yeah." I said giggling "I got to see this." Jake just rolled his eyes before smiling down at me.

"I told you she'd love the bikes" Quil said to Embry "pay up." Embry sighed and reached in his pocket.

"I bet she won't ride it though" I heard Embry reply.

"I'll take that bet. Ten bucks says she will" Quil said with a determined smile. They both shook hands.

Jake and I rolled our eyes and headed off to get me home. I knew that Charlie wouldn't mind me coming home this late but I didn't want him waiting up. Jake helped me in the car and ran around to get in. We sat in silence while we listened to the radio. The song playing on it was _She Wolf_by Shakria. Jake snorted and turned it down.

We pulled up to the house and sat in the quiet for a few moments. Neither one knew how to end this night. I smiled, said goodnight, and got out of the car to start walking to the house. I was almost to the front porch when I felt Jake's hand on my wrist and he pulled me back to him. I looked up in his eyes as he cupped my face in his warm hands and bent down to gently sweep his lips across mine. Too soon Jake pulled back and looked in my eyes as he ran his thumbs across my cheek.

"Good night, beautiful" he said as he turned and walked away. I stood there while he got in his car and pulled away. I shook my head and smiled as I made my way into the house. I saw Charlie asleep in his chair. I woke him up so he and I could both go to bed.

We climbed the stairs and I made my way to my room to get ready for bed. I did my nightly dance and got into bed dreaming of the kiss that Jake and I shared and wondering what Quil had been talking about. I would have to remember to question Jake about it tomorrow. Tomorrow…I would be seeing Jake again tomorrow. I was kind of bothered by the feelings I suddenly had for him but was excited by them too. What would tomorrow bring for us?

* * *

**so questions, comments, concerns, let me know**

**reviews are better than a shirtless Jake... almost.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here we go with chapter 4 of our little adventure. Are you loving it? I must thank my wonderful, talented, and insightful beta smmiskimen. Dont forget to go check out Second Chances. Lets face it with out her encouragment this story would not be her. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I love how you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I dont own anything twilight or the song angels by within temptaion. I just love them both.**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to gray skies; nothing new there. I sprang out of bed at the thought of seeing Jake again today. We never really talked about what time he would be by. I shook off the thought of calling Jake and headed off to get ready for the day. After I'd gotten rid of my morning breath, I decided to email Renee.

I told her about how the weather was still gloomy. I praised my truck and how it fit me. That topic led into another about Jake. I told her about the bonfire and the new friends I'd made. After doing a spell check, I sent it off. I headed off to the kitchen to munch on a bowl of cereal. I found a note from Charlie telling me he was working late and not to worry about dinner. I got up to wash my dishes and the rest gathering in the sink. I headed upstairs to strip the beds and do some laundry, and doing laundry got me thinking about a shirtless Jake. The phone decided to break into my thoughts before they got too out of control. I ran over answer.

"Hello?' I said

"Hey Bells," Jakes husky voice came through. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm waiting on Quil to get here."

"I thought you had forgotten about me" I replied.

"Bells..."I heard Jake sigh. "I could never forget about you" my cheeks hurt from the smile on my face. He got quiet, so I waited. "Quil should be here in an hour and wanted to give you a heads up." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh God, was he thinking about yesterday with the panties?

"Don't worry I'll be ready. See you then" I said trying not to sound embarrassed.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I shot up stairs to get ready, stumbling twice. I went through my clothes trying to find something just right. I wanted to avoid my usual tomboy look but I didn't want to go all girly. I ran across a newer pair of black jeans and an aqua colored baby tee. I guess it would have to work. I threw the clothes on and headed to do my makeup, just a little lip gloss and light eye shadow. I finished up with my hair pulled back in a high ponytail with it still hanging past my shoulder blades. I had just enough time to check myself over one more time before I heard a knock at the door.

I ran down and tried to wrench the door open but it was stuck. I jerked a few more times before I heard Jakes voice on the other side.

"Move back Bells." Jake said. I stepped back out of the way and Jake opened door with little effort.

"Hey thanks Jake" I said

"No problem" Jake said with a shrug. "You ready?" I noticed Jake eyeing me up and down which caused me to turn red again

"Yeah, let's go" I said walking past him out the door leaving him to lock it. Jake held the car door open for me as usual, and I got in. As he turned the car on, the radio was tuned to a station playing one of my favorite songs, _Within Temptation's Angels_ was coming through the speakers. Jake changed the station.

"Hey" I said jokingly irritated. "I like that song."

"Really?" Jake asked surprised, "it creeps me out." Jake shivered for effect, and I smiled.

We made to La Push in no time. We pulled up to a cozy little beach house with the red wooden siding fading. I felt right at home walking in the front door as Jake pulled me along behind him. We walked into the living room to greet and visit with Billy for awhile before Jake showed me out the back door. He led me to what can only be called a shack. Walking in I saw two motorcycles sitting with their innards lying about. Jake pulled up an old milk crate for me to sit on.

I sat there and listened to him as he schooled me in mechanics. I must admit I was a little interested, not in the lesson but in the teacher. I watched his massive hands work the smallest tools and parts. In between lessons we talked about our younger days.

"You remember the time I chased you around the beach with that worm?" Jake said while chuckling.

"As I remember you fell and scrapped you knee." I retorted.

"Well I remember you freaking when you saw the blood. Didn't you faint?" he said stopping what he was doing to look back at me with that grin.

"You thought you had killed me."I said with a snort

"Billy really raked me over the coals for that one" he said shaking his head, that grin still in place. He got up and walked to what had to be used as a tool bench and grabbed up a paper sack. He came back over and sat down on the ground beside my makeshift seat. He pulled out two sodas and popped the first ones top and passed to me then opened the second for himself. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Jake spoke up.

"So you want to take her for a spin?"he said and cocked his brow.

"What about Charlie?"I said worried.

"He won't be back for awhile" he said pushing the bike out. "We are just going for a test ride. We'll be back in no time" he said with a conniving smile, he hopped on the bike and jumped on it to start it. The bike roared to life under him. He looked back to me and offered his hand. I had to take a breath because I had stopped breathing due to the sight before my eyes. The past two days Jake had been giving all kinds of reasons to find him sexy but Jake on his bike was one of the best ones.

I took his hand so he could help me on. I knew as soon as I got behind him I was in for the ride of my life. Jake told me to hold onto his waist and I gratefully obeyed. He gave me a quick rundown on how to be a passenger, leaning in the curves with him. I was aware of how close his body was to mine. The vibrations from the bike were not helping with the sensations flowing through my body.

When Jake finally took off I gave a yelp, and held on for dear life, tightening my embrace. I could feel Jake's abs flexing under my hand as he controlled the bike. He handled the bike like a pro, bending over slightly. I was beginning to get a high from his woodsy smell. I lifted my head up just enough to let the wind blow through my hair and I felt free. I could feel the wind whipping around me and lifting my hair. It was the most euphoric felling in the world.

Before too long we were pulling back up to Jake's house. I jumped off with a little help from Jake. As soon as Jake had pulled himself off I was in his arms.

"That was the most amazing thing in the world" I said almost breathless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Jake said while running his hands up and down my back. The smoldering look was back in his dark eyes. I felt myself falling deeper into him.

Our mouths came crashing into one another. I couldn't get enough, couldn't get closer. I wound my arms around his neck as our tongues met and I could feel the effect I was having on him through his denim. I felt his hips buck and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away only to place scorching kisses down my jaw to my neck. Working his way to my ear I felt his breath and I gave a sharp hiss as his teeth grazed my lobe. Jake kissed his way back to my lips before pulling away. We were both panting, our arms still around each other. We were going under again when….

"Jake, Bella pizza's here!" Billy called from the back porch. Jake kissed me softly before taking my hand in his and heading inside. We decided to pick a movie to watch while we chowed down on the pizza. Jake managed to eat a whole pie, where as Billy and I couldn't finish one together. We sat there and watch the movie with Jake's arm draped across the back of the couch. I felt my eyes growing heavy just as Billy announced he was off to bed. I told Billy good night as Jake and I headed to the car.

We didn't talk on the way back to my house again, but Jake still walked me to the door. Once there I turned with my head tilted up for him, he chuckled and gave me what I was asking for. He ran the back of his fingers across my cheek igniting me skin where they touched.

"It's so hard to say good bye" he whispers

"So don't" I said quietly.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes" I said, it being the only thing I could think of.

"I'll call you, ok?" he said as he bent in for a final chaste kiss. I just nodded as he walked away; I really needed to learn how to speak around him. I turned to go inside to find Charlie hadn't gotten home yet. I took my shower and put on my pjs. I pulled the blanket back on my bed to climb in and I curled up to my pillow, pulling the covers up around my chin.

The last thing I heard before sleep consumed me was a howl somewhere deep in the forest.

* * *

**Now please make me feel that fuzzy feeling, hit the little green button and make my day!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow i cant believe all the great reviews. i wanna give a shout out to my girl smmiskimen. Yet again she has come through and helped make this chapter what it is. If you haven't checked out her story second chances please go, its awesome. i want to say a special thanks to darkestdesires8. Your review made me smile. i wish i could put everyone down but i know you want to get to the story. **

**i just want to inform everyone that i am NOT an Edward hater. i just love Jacob just a little more. Edward will be in this story, but it is a Jacob and Bella story. I will not kill Edward or have him go crazy. just wanted to point that out.**

**anyway i do not own twilight just this unhealthy obsession with its characters, and a life size card board cut out of Edward Cullen.**

* * *

I was riding with Jake on a back road surrounded by trees and foliage. The rapture of riding on the bike was so unreal. Working up my nerve, I clenched my thighs tighter around Jake's and pulled my hands from around his torso. I held them straight out at my sides, letting my eyes close and my head to fall back. The summer air enveloped me in its warmth. Slowly the forest closed in. I looked up to see Jake was gone. The pavement of the road was replaced with a small dirt path. I reached out to hold on and felt warm fur in between my fingers.

I looked down and saw that I was on the back of a giant wolf. My eyes followed the line of its back to its massive head. Its ears were laid back and wind was blowing through its fur as we sped through the forest. I knew I should fear this huge wolf but what I felt was familiarity. I knew this wolf, and I knew I was safe. We were running so fast that when the wolf came to a jerking stop, I had to grab hold roughly to keep from flying over its head. When I regained my balance on its back I felt a rumble. I became conscious of something in the thick forest in front of us. I could only make out glowing red eyes. Before I could blink I saw a white blur come crashing into us. As I hit the ground I managed a glance at my wolf and saw his left front leg twisted in a sickening angle. I started to scream.

I woke up screaming. When I tried to push myself into a sitting position, I felt a searing pain in my left arm. I looked down but didn't see anything. I shook off my nightmare, as I made my way to the bathroom. I had to take another shower to wash away the sweat my dream had caused. I let the shower wash away the sweat but it couldn't wash away the apprehension I felt. Something was wrong, I had to call Jake.

I jumped out of the shower, barely drying off and threw my clothes on. I rushed to the phone and dialed Jake's house, no answer. I hung the phone back up and turned to see Charlie staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie questioned.

"Nothing dad I just…" I debated on telling him but thought against it. "I just wanted to call Jake." I said

"Well, it's still pretty early" he said going back to his paper. Agreeing with Charlie I decide to fix up some eggs. Charlie went to watch some sports channel while I finished eating my breakfast. Every bite that hit my stomach felt like a brick.

I cleaned up my dishes from the table and started washing them, ignoring the pain that was still in my arm. The pain was a burning, like standing to close to an open flame. It was slowly fading. I decided after I finished the dishes to take some aspirin to help. I dried the dishes and put them away. I still had a bad feeling; something in my chest was telling me that something was wrong. I knew it had to do with Jake but I couldn't figure it out. I tried to call again, no answer. I was going to go out of my mind. I couldn't stay in the house, I had to get outside.

"Dad, I'm going to go put some applications in at a few places" I called over my shoulder as I tugged on my shoes.

"Why don't you head out to Newton's Outfitters?"Charlie offered. He gave me directions there as I walked out the door. I found the store with no trouble. I walked into the business and noticed no one at the counter. I walked by a couple of aisles before I stopped to look around.

"Hello?" I said timidly.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you" came a voice from a couple of aisles away. A few seconds later a boy came walking into my view. He was a little taller than me with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mike, what can I do for you today?" he said, a smile coming to his face.

"Um… I wanted to apply for a job" I told him.

"Ok, start filling out the application and I'll go get my mom" he said as he headed toward the back of the store. I had just finished up when Mike and tall blonde woman, that didn't look like she owned a sporting goods store, appeared before me. I assumed her to be his mom and my assumptions were confirmed as she offered me her hand and a smile.

"Hello, I'm Karen Newton, and you are…?" she said with an inquiring look.

"Bella Swan" I said quickly, with a blush.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" she said with a puzzled expression. I nodded my head with a sigh, why did _everyone_ have to know my father?

"Well Bella, we would love to have you working here" she said with a warm smile. We talked about my pay, and about my hours. We discussed when I would start and said good bye. I had just made it out to my truck when I dropped my keys. Before I could bend over to pick them up a hand shot out and stole them out of sight. I looked up to see Mike holding the keys from his fingers.

"Thanks" I said, taking them from him.

"Say Bella, some friends and I were going to head down to the beach in La Push in a couple of hours. I thought that with you being new and all, maybe you would want to go?" he said expectantly. I thought about it for second; I could go and be social for a little while and maybe run into Jake.

"Sure" I said.

"Great. Do you know how to get there?"he enquired.

"Yeah, what time?"I asked. We decided to meet up in couple of hours, and I headed home.

By now my arm had quit hurting completely. I came into the house and found Charlie napping on the couch. I left him there and made my way to the phone trying Jake again. This time Billy answered and told me Jake was out and didn't know when he would be back. I asked Billy to tell Jake I called and hung up. I felt a little hurt. I went to wake Charlie up and told him about my plans with Mike and about my job that I would be starting in a couple of days. He seemed pleased by the fact that I had found one so easily and made a friend too. We watched TV for awhile until it was time for me to meet up with Mike.

I pulled up to the beach and saw Mike standing out by a Suburban. I got out and greeted him with a smile and he returned it. He took me over to the group of kids talking and playing. He introduced me to everyone sitting down and others as they ambled up. We made our way over to a log and he sat me down next to a girl he introduced to me as Jessica, and sat on the other side of me. Everyone was asking me the usual questions and I answered as fast as I could, the quicker the better in order to get the attention off of me.

The conversation was turned to some odd family whose adopted and foster kids where all dating and the scandal it was even after 3 years. I had drifted off into my own thought not wanting to be caught up in the local gossip. I was looking for a way to duck out and make my way to Jake's. Just as I was about to say my goodbyes Mike put his arm around me. I was about to remove his arm when…

"Bella?" came a husky voice behind me. I turned and saw Jake standing off near the edge of the forest. I thought I saw a look of disappointment cross his face.

"Hi Jake" I said noticing Mike's arm still around my shoulders; I quickly stood up and started toward Jake.

"Bella you know this guy?" Mike said from behind me.

"Yeah, this is Jacob," I said my eyes never leaving his. "Jake this is Mike; we'll be going to school together."

"Nice to meet you" Jake said. His fists were clenched and shaking by his side. "Bella, I'll see you around." Jake said as he walked by me. I stood there and watched him walk away. I felt a dull ache start in my chest as I watched him walk away, the farther away he got the more hunched over he got. I told Mike I had to go and ran after Jake.

I called after Jake but he kept walking. After my third time of calling his name he stopped but didn't turn. I walked around and faced him. The look on his face made my heart drop. I was taken aback by it. I reach out to place my hand on his arm only he pulled away.

"Bella don't touch me" he said quietly. "You shouldn't be around me right now." I dropped my hand by my side and hung my head. "I have to leave, go back to your _friends_" he said spitting out the last word.

"Why shouldn't I be around you?" I asked. "I want to be around you." I sighed and started to pace in front of Jake. "I was so worried about you today. I had this awful dream and woke up with this burning sensation in my arm, and I didn't know why but I thought you were hurt. I was so worried, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want everyone thinking I was crazy. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I said franticly. "I only came out hoping to run into you" I finished. Jake was looking at me with disbelief and then concern.

"You woke up after a dream and your arm was hurting?" he asked with his brow drawn down. "And you thought I might be hurt but it was your arm that was hurting?" I just nodded my head. "So let me get this straight. You had a dream and thought I was hurt but you arm was instead. Then you run into that bozo who invites you to the beach and you only came out here in the hopes of running into me? But then you do and it happens only when that bozo had decided to try and claim you as his? But you are ok now?"

I shrugged my shoulders as a blush crept across my face. "Umm, yeah? I guess that is how it went. And what is so bad with that 'bozo claiming me as his?'" I said with a smile.

"Bells…what am I going to do with you? And how am I going to show everyone that you are my girl and no one else's?" Jake said, a smile playing on his eyes.

"I don't know, _show_ them that I am yours?" I said, hoping that he would.

And then, his face lit up. He picked me up and spun me around. He gave me a quick but deep kiss, but broke it before we could get carried away. His smile was spread from ear to ear; I forgot what we were talking about.

Jake gently placed me on my feet with his arms still around my waist. His lips went to my neck and up my jaw. I wrapped my arm around his neck and leaned into his heat. He found my lips and I parted them, welcoming his. We tilted our heads to deepen the kiss but Jake pulled away all too soon. He eased the withdrawal with three rewarding but chaste kisses, and leaned away.

"You want to get out of here?" he said with a dreamy smirk.

"I have to go cook some dinner. Why don't you come and have dinner with us?" I said, hoping he would take me up on my offer.

"Sure, sure. You think you got enough to for Billy too? He's been wanting to come up and see Charlie" he said.

"You know both you and Billy are welcome whenever" I said with a blush.

"Ok. I'll go get Billy and meet you at your house" he said. We shared a simple kiss before saying our goodbyes.

I made it home and found Charlie right where I left him. I told him about Billy and Jake coming for dinner and got a grunt in response. I went to the kitchen to start on the chicken casserole. I hummed to myself as I put everything together.

I felt Jake's presence as soon as he walked in. I went on with my preparations not letting on to my awareness of him. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed blistering kisses from my collarbone to that little spot behind my ear. I moaned as a shiver ran down my spine, which caused a low groan to come from him. He took a deep breath and stepped away, offering to help with dinner. I put him to work chopping the vegetables.

Once dinner was done, Jake set the table and I called Billy and Charlie in. We sat and listened to the two of them tell their old fishing stories. In between the jokes, I would catch Jake staring at me, causing me to blush. I got up and cleared the table and fixed coffee, then handed everyone a cup. Jake passed on his cup. We continued telling stories to each other as we slowly sipped our coffee.

It was in the middle of Charlie telling us about one of his pranks at work, when I felt I light touch on my foot. I ignored it, but a minute later I felt it again. I looked across at Jake and he held his hand out as a sign to head outside. We got up and walked outside and sat on the porch. He pulled me close to his side as we both peered up into the dark sky. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Jake?" I said nuzzling in closer.

"Um...hmm..." Jake answered.

"Could you teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" I was so worried about what his answer would be. He pulled away turned and gently wrapped his hands around the top of my arms, looking intently into my eyes. I bit into my bottom lip trying not to make eye contact.

"You really want to learn how to ride?" he said starring into my eyes like he was trying to pull the answer from them. I just nodded my head. He pulled me back to him in an almost crushing hug."I wanted to ask you if you wanted to learn" he said chuckling and pulled away. "We can start tomorrow, if you want" he suggested while looking like a kid in a candy store; the excitement lighting his face. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement but then ruined the moment.

"Jake, what were you doing today, why weren't you home?" I had to ask, I felt so nosey but I had to know. I saw his face drop into a frown.

"Yeah, um… that…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I had some unexpected tribal things I had to do" he said nervously. "I was on my way to call you when I saw you on the beach" he said.

"Ok" I said as I kissed him to get his face back to the beautiful smile it was before, and it worked. He placed his hands on my cheeks and I felt his thumbs gently stroking them. He took my bottom lip in his as he kissed me sweetly, I sighed. I pulled myself closer to him; moving my hands into his hair and massaging his scalp. His hands inched their way up my back under my shirt. I copied his movement s to feel the taught muscles of his back. He let out a hiss through his teeth as I flexed my fingers and squeezed his muscles. He tenderly pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead to mine. He placed a peaceful kiss on it and stood up, but before I could protest, Charlie pushed Billy through the door and onto the porch.

Jake ran up to help Charlie bring Billy down. Jake turned to me and said "call me tomorrow and we will get together" with a wink. I smiled and nodded my head.

We all said our goodbyes and Charlie headed back inside. I stood on the front porch to watch them pull away and a longing filled my soul. I didn't want to ever be where Jake wasn't. And that's when I knew I was utterly and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

**ok ya'll have been awesome so how about 10 more? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is very special to me. I couldn't wait to get it posted. This chapter I wrote with my mom in mind, so with that being said, I want to give a shout out to my mom first off. Secondly I want to give a shout out to smmiskimen, my wonderful beta, who keeps me on my toes. Last but not least a shout out to all who reviewed. You guys keep me writing.**

**I don't own anything twilight, just the dirty mind where jacob does anything I want.**

* * *

Riding in my beast of a truck, I was filled with the excitement of the day ahead. Jake was going to teach me how to ride; I had been wanting to since I heard Quil and Embry making that bet on the beach. I was going to show them I was no girly-girl. I mean, if Leah can play football with the boys, than I can ride a bike. I couldn't wait to shove it in their faces. That also brought to mind the comment Quil had made about Jacob telling me something. I was determined to find out what it was.

Pulling up to the little beach shack I see my Jacob standing outside with that beautiful smile. I came to a stop and ran and jumped into his arms. Wasting no time, our lips met in a kiss that made my stomach clench with desire. Before we could get too lost I had to break away, I had to know what Quil was talking about. I pulled away and untangled myself from Jacob, so he could place me on my feet. Once my feet were safely planted on the ground, Jacob bent down and gave me a quick kiss, but his hands stayed on my hips.

"Are you ready?" He said grinning down on me.

"I wanted to ask you something first." I said. Jacob smiled.

"You know you can ask me anything." He said with the corner of his mouth coming up in a sexy grin. I decided to just come out with it

"What did Quil mean about telling me something the other day at the beach?" I said staring into his eyes. I saw him flinch and his grasp on my hips got tighter and I could feel him tremble slightly. He stepped away and dropped his hands. I instantly felt cold.

"Bella, I promise to tell you, just not right now." He said sighing. "I promise to tell you later. Please can we just wait??" He said desperately. I wanted to push the subject, but with the look on Jacob's face, I couldn't. I knew Jacob would tell me when he was ready.

"Ok." I said with a smile hoping to encourage his smile back out. I had to see my smile again and Jacob didn't disappoint. "Let's get started." I said and Jacob took my hand and pulled me into the house. Billy and Charlie had taken off earlier today to fish and catch up on local gossip.

Jacob left me in the living room and I took the chance to look around. The house itself wasn't shabby; it was warm and inviting. I looked at the old couch and around at the pictures. I saw a picture of Jacob's mom. I could see where Jacob got his smile. Her eyes where bright with wisdom only a mother could acquire.

"That was taken the summer before the accident." Jacob said behind be, startling me. I turned to see his eyes go from the picture to me. "She used to love to take us to the beach, remember?" I remembered her taking us to the beach and playing with us in the sand. She would take us while our dads went fishing. She would always play in my hair.

"She would always tell me how pretty I was." I said turning back to the picture.

"My mom never lied." Jacob whispered into my ear sending the hot shivers down to my toes. He kissed me behind my ear, before standing up.

"I fixed you a sandwich. I thought we could eat before we go out." He said as we turned and headed to the kitchen.

On the table he had one sandwich laid on a paper towel for me, and five laid on another across from me. In the middle he had an open bag of chips and two sodas. I took my seat as he opened a soda and handed it to me before sitting down. I smiled my thanks.

When we were done eating we headed out back to the garage to get the bike. I saw the other bike, the smaller of the two, sitting in the corner. I could see from the writing on the gas tank that it was a Honda. It looked like it was done with its repairs.

"It's all ready; I just got to give it to its owner" Jacob said walking over to his bike. His said Harley Davidson.

"I'm going to drive us up to a place with no traffic. It will be safer to practice there." He said while pushing the bike outside while I walked beside him. He slung his leg over and kick started the bike. Then he turned to help me on the back. I latched on to his torso and we took off.

"Your right hand controls the gas and the front brake." Jacob said pointing to the grip and the little bar in front. He was standing in front of me straddling the front tire. "Your left hand controls the clutch. Wrap two fingers around it and squeeze." I did what he said. I was fighting back the nerves, remembering that I was going to show those stupid boys. "Good, now don't let go until I tell you, ok?" he said. We had already covered how to change gears and how to start the bike. "Now give it a little gas" at this I looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry Bella, as long as you hold the clutch, the bikes not going to move. I just want you to get used to the throttle" he said smiling.

Upon seeing the look of horror on my face, his lips pulled down into a frown. I saw the spark of an idea in his eyes. "Plant your feet on both sides" he said. When I did what he said he moved behind me and threw his leg over getting on behind me. I felt his heat coming from his chest as he leaned into my back. I felt my body shudder from the closeness of his crotch to my ass. I let go of the clutch and the bike jerked and shut off. "Relax, Bells." he cooed in my ear.

I felt Jacob move to start the bike again. "Now make sure you're in first gear." I wiggled my foot to get it in the right gear. "Now just like your truck, balance the clutch with the gas to start." I did as he said and felt the bike moving. "Give it a little more gas and change the gears" I did as he instructed. "I think you've got it "he said with a smile in his voice. I was thrilled; I was doing this.

Riding with Jacob behind me was just bliss. He would give me instructions when I needed; I felt an odd comfort from him being there. I knew with Jacob beside me I could do anything. He was my Jacob and I knew I would always be safe.

We had just come out of a sharp curve when I saw the dog. It darted out right in front of us. I had no time to react. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. I felt it when I hit the dog. The sickening crunch of it bones, I heard Jacob say "fuck!" followed by a growl as I felt myself sliding. I heard metal scraping the pavement as I felt heat embrace me from all sides. I waited to feel my skin be scraped away from my body but I never felt anything but the heat. I could still hear the growls as we slowed to a stop. I looked up and took in my surroundings. I saw the bike across the street lying in the ditch. I didn't see Jacob, but before I could panic….

"Bella, are you ok?" I jerked my head to see Jacob's face not an inch from mine looked down at myself to check for injuries. I saw that Jacob had me wrapped protectively in his arms, my legs and arms held securely. I saw no blood but what about Jacob; I jumped up

"I'm fine Jacob what about you?" I asked as I stood so I could look Jacob over. He stood and his shirt was hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"I'm fine Bella" Jacob said but the ache in my stomach said to run around him and look at his back. I froze. I saw meat hanging in places. His back looked like hamburger. When I noticed the blood my vision started to blur. "Bella I can explain" Jacob said as I started to get dizzy. I started to wobble before I fell. "Bella? Bella?! BELLA!" I heard Jacob as he caught me and I fell into the darkness.

I was swimming in a black pool of nothingness. I could hear voices talking somewhere. "How are you going to explain this?" I heard on voice say. "I was planning on telling her tonight." I heard another voice that was strained with worry. I knew that voice. I wanted to hear it again. "Well that's one way to break it to her" I heard another voice I tried to follow but I could never catch them. "She'll be fine. You did the right thing." I heard a female's voice say. I felt the fog lift. "I don't see what the big deal is in waiting to tell her" I felt my eyes opening. "You just say'Bella I'm a werewolf and you're…" I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me.

* * *

**FYI: My mom was a little on the tomboy side growing. She had her own dirt bike. She even taught my dad to ride a motorcycle. The whole bike crash actually happened to my mom when she was like 15. She hit the dog and slid like 500ft. She also helped with the instructions that jacob gave Bella in this chapter, and it was her idea to put Jacob behind bella on the bike. So please review and tell me how you liked this chapter and how awesome my mom is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK peoples, this chapter pick up where the last one left off, but i must tell you that while i wrote this i was listening to a beautiful song called don't let go by Bryan Adams with Sarah McLaughlin. its from the soundtrack spirit. have a listen while you read, it helps set the mood.**

**i wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys rock! i wanna thank smmiskimen for being my beta, and flightlessbird75 for her advice. thanks to all who gave a shout out to mom.**

**i don't own the song or the characters, just my love for them.**

* * *

"What did I just hear? Werewolf?" I just sat there staring at Jacob, as I tried to think about what had happened. When it all came back to me I jumped up.

"Bella I can explain." Jacob said reaching for me.

"Don't...don't touch me" I said and backed up as he raised his hands in surrender. "Turn around" I said and he did. I lifted up his shirt and checked his back; the skin looked perfect, like nothing had ever happened.

"I thought…" I started to say backing away, and dropping his shirt.

"Uh…Jake, we're going to take off." Embry said as everyone filed out. I saw Emily give me an encouraging look before walking out.

"Jake, we wrecked the bike, I'm not crazy!" I shouted pulling at the hairs on my scalp and cowering down.

"Bella, please honey, let me explain." He said kneeling down in front of me. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself, please." He said pleadingly as he pulled my hands away gently trying to look me in the eyes. When he saw I wasn't letting go he gave up with a sigh.

"You're not crazy." He said firmly. "Will you take a walk with me? I'll tell you everything." I looked to see him standing with his hand out. This was my Jacob, I could let him explain, I loved him unconditionally. I reached out and took his hand.

We walked down the beach toward the cliffs. Jacob had to help me over the bigger boulders. We arrived at a small patch of beach, in front of a large mouth of a cave. We were completely surrounded by ocean and rock. I looked straight up to see the edge of the high cliffs above us. It was so peaceful and serene.

"I come out here to think."Jacob said leading me into the cave. I was having a hard time walking, but Jacob was there to catch me when I tripped, and let me go as soon as I had my balance back. He was honoring my request about touching me. I wished I could take it back. I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap me in his warmth and kiss me senseless.

I was startled by a fire roaring to life in front of me, Jacob stood and turned to me. I took in everything around me. There was a sleeping bag in the back. I noticed a small portable radio to its side, and a couple of lanterns.

After we had stood staring at each other for a few minutes, he turned and walked to the sleeping bag and slumped down. I walked over to sit down on the sleeping bag facing him with my legs folded in front of me. Jacob had his head in his hands with his arms on his knees. I noticed him shaking and I reached out to touch him. When I placed my hand on his back he stopped shaking and slowly lifted his head and look at me. The look of utter despair on his face took my breath away.

"You're not crazy Bella." He said with sigh. "Everything you heard was true. I'm a werewolf." He hung his head again."I don't need the full moon or anything, I can control it. I just can't get too angry." He turned to copy my sitting position. I was thrown back. He was a werewolf. "That's why I'm not hurt. I'm stronger and faster than any human, I can also heal very quickly." He said looking into my eyes. I looked back at him willing him to continue. "Do you remember the stories from the bonfire?" he asked. I thought back to that night.

"I remember the protectors." I said barely able to find my voice.

"That's what we are." He said

"We? There's more?" I asked incredulously.

"Sam, who's our alpha, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, and….Leah" he said not looking at me. "I've wanted to tell you since you came back, but I could never work up the nerve." At this his head was back in his hands.

"What do you have to defend? What could possibly be cause enough to have boys changing into werewolves?" I asked in awe.

"The cold ones…" he said and I remembered it being mentioned but not what exactly they were.

"And what are cold ones?" I asked trying to remember anything I could.

"Blood drinkers, you would call them vampires" he said. I stared at him with a confused look. What world did I live in were monsters were a fact. Then I had a stomach turning thought.

"Do you…." I swallowed back the bile churning up. "Do you eat humans?" I ask in a trembling voic. Jacobs head shot up and you would have thought I had slapped him.

"Hell no! I told you we're protectors. We protect the humans." He said with disdain. "Bella please tell me you understand. Please. I can't lose you over this." He said reaching out for my hands for the first time since coming to the cave, and I let him. I was enjoying the heat coming from his hands and erasing the cold from my soul. I didn't even know it was there. "Bella, you are the most important thing in the world to me" he said. I was busy watching our hands together when his head snapped up and our gazes locked. "I love you Bella." I could see his tears glittering from the fire light. I could feel mine rolling down my cheeks. I jerked my hands from his only to place them around his neck and pull him into me

Jacob was stiff with surprise but quickly caught on. I could feel his scorching palms against the small of my back making their way under my shirt. He let me push him back onto his back as our mouths opened and our tongues clashed had wanted to hear him say that and now that he had, my soul was whole. I had to tell him, I broke away.

"I love you too" I said through short breaths. Jacob pulled me down and held me tighter.

"I've wanted this for so long." He whimpered in my ear. "You will never know what you mean to me."

There were no more words. They were long deep kisses that said so much more than words could ever.

I felt Jacobs's hands tugging on my shirt. I sat up to let him remove it, and he placed it slowly down beside us, never taking his eyes off of me. I returned the favor by pulling his shirt off, it joining mine. His hands came up to stroke my face down to neck and then my collarbone. His strong hands moved with grace and love. He was scarcely touching me but I felt it in my very soul.

He reached to unclasp my plain white bra, moving his hands to the straps and slowly pulled them down. I could feel his hands ghost down my body, but before my breast where completely exposed, Jacob sat up and kissed me with fervor, starling me. He pulled my bra from between us a minute before breaking the kiss and pulled back just enough to look down with me still surrounded by his arms.

"Beautiful." He said in admiration. Our eyes met and I was breathless, the look in his eyes what I saw was nothing short of devotion. His hands moved with a feather light touch as he brought them to each of my breasts. When he palmed them I let my head fall back and let out a low moan. I felt one hand leave my breast only be replaced by his searing mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair and drew him closer as I arched into his mouth. His lips pulled my already stiff bud into his mouth, his tongue flicking across it.

I was aware of the other hand leaving my breast and sensed it joining the other at the button of my jeans. I knew at the moment it was unbutton and my zipper dragged down. His hands slipped into the waistband of my jeans and were running from front to back and around my hips as his mouth administered more kisses to the other breast. He was loving and gentle. He returned to lavish my mouth with more of his wanton kisses.

He tenderly rolled us over so I was looking up at him. He took a strand of my hair and lightly moved it behind my ear. I knew that I could never be without him. As this thought passed through my mind his face lit up and he lowered his lips back to mine. He pulled my top lip into his mouth and softly sucked as I mimicked his movements with his bottom.

He pulled away to slowly remove my jeans from my body. Leaning back on his feet, I could feel him taking in my body laying out for him through hooded eyes. He took a deep breath. He reached out to my foot bringing my ankle to his lips and placed light kisses up my calf to my knee taking longer there and opening his mouth to let his tongue explore. I was so entranced I shuddered. He moved up to my thigh with heated kisses driving me to madness. As I felt his steaming breath on my moist core I whimpered. He inhaled my scent and growled. He closed his eyes and went still. When he opened them to look at me I couldn't contain the whine that escaped my throat. He sat up to remove the last of the offensive garments. I was laid out for him to take in but I couldn't take it, I sat up kissing him with as much passion as I could muster up, while undoing his pants.

I ran my fingertips over the contours of his abs feeling each of one of his eight pack. I ran my fingers into his waistband as he leaned me back down so I could use my feet to push them down and him kick them off. I was highly aware of his cock lying against my folds. Jacobs hands where gently kneading my breast. I bucked my hips to get some much needed friction only to let out a startled moan. Jacob hissed in my ear, before I felt his lips moving from my shoulders to my neck as one hand left my breast. I gasped as his hand came down between us to cup my center. I cried out with joy when his finger entered me.

I knew that it was going to hurt, I braced for it once his finger was removed and the head of his cock was pushing into my opening. I could feel the tears running down my face. Jacob still with just the tip in and he kissed me on my cheeks. He moved his hand to a certain spot right above my entrance. I tucked my head into his neck to soften to sounds coming from me and he circled his finger around the spot. He pushed in until he reached my hymen; he gave one thrust and broke through never letting up on the pressure with his hand. My nails scraped along his back only to find no resistance. He stilled in me while placing more kisses across my face. The pain slowly ebbed away.

Jacob must have noticed me relax and started to move pulling his member almost all the way out before rocking his hips back into me. I could feel everything. Jacobs's arms around me holding me tight, his lips that had moved back to mine kissing me. The more I felt the more I needed to feel. I started bucking my hips in time with Jacob. I could feel the tension in my body mounting with each of Jacobs thrusts. I was thrashing my head back and forth begging for release and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I exploded.

I felt the warmth pool through my arms and legs. The only sound I could make was squeaking noise that turned into a low groan. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring down at me with a look of fascination while still thrusting into me. He kept thrusting into me, each time a little faster and a little harder. I was screaming out with another orgasm as he angled my hips up to reach a new spot before a feral growl shook the walls of the cave as Jacob reached his release. I pulled Jacob to me head tucked into his neck and whispered "don't let go" while tears of happiness sliding down my face.

"Never." Jacob whispered back to me.

* * *

**i got a review from a reader who said my last chapter was too descriptive, i wasnt offended by any means. i thank you for your opinion. so i wanted to make it up to you with a nice overly described lemon. please be kind its my first one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I can't believe the reviews I got. Well they say sex sells. I want to send my thanks out to a few people. First one goes out to smmiskimen for her beta skills. You guys gotta go check out our story second chances. Second one goes out to aowalison for her wisdom and advice. You rock girl!!! Go check out her Jacob and Bella story call without magic, this is home. It is awesome. Third one goes out to Detzer for coming into the story late but reviewing every chapter. And last but not least venomaddict, who has this awesome Edward and Bella story called choices. You guys keep me going.**

**I don't own anything twilight, but i would love to find an Edward Cullen toilet seat. lol**

* * *

Jacob and I relished each other's bodies before we decided to get dressed. I kept my eyes averted so I wouldn't be tempted to jump him again. I could feel Jacobs eyes lock on my body, the blush returned full force. I decided to distract us both.

"Jake?"I said with a squeak.

"Mmm." I turned around quick enough to catch him staring at my backside; a slight blush covered his cheeks when he realized he had been caught. I crossed my arms and gave him a scolding look, before sighing and dropping my arms. I walked over to Jacob putting my fingers in his belt loops; he placed his arms loosely around my waist.

"I want to see your wolf." I said looking down. Jacob reached down to cup my chin to force me to look him in the eyes

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking deeply in my eyes.

"I'm just curious." I said. Jacob nodded and went about putting out the fire.

We walked back to Jacobs's house. We walked around toward the garage to the thick forest. Once we were deep enough to not be seen. He stopped and turned.

"Are you ready for this Bells, I want to show you, but after everything that happened today…" Jacob said while rubbing the tops of my arms.

"I'm fine Jake, please let me see?" I asked. Jacob moved back from me and with a determined look and started stripping, never taking his eyes from me. Jacob was a several feet away from me just standing there. I waited for a minute before I started to go to him worried. Before I could take my first step, Jacob raised his arms to tell me to stop.

"You can't be close to me when I phase. Emily got to close to Sam and she got hurt." He murmured. "Just stand back and watch." He said with a smirk and a wink. I watched as one second his naked body was trembling and the next he exploded and in his place stood the same wolf from the dream. He was still taller than me, the height of a horse. He cautiously walked to me and lowered his head. When I reached out to touch his muzzle, he let out a soft purr.

"I have dreamt of you." I whispered in awe. He looked at me in shock.

"I told you about the dream; I woke up with my arm burning. You got your arm hurt, and I screamed." I said running my hands up into the scruff of his neck. He pulled away and stepped away before phasing again.

"You had a dream about me?" He said walking back to me, and pulling me into a tight embrace. I thought I heard him say 'you accepted me' before he let out a sigh. Jacob stiffed and I heard him take a deep breath. I heard the most terrifying sound coming from Jacobs's chest. He turned with me at his back before I saw a white blur stop in front of us. I saw that it was a man. He had long blonde hair pulled back low on his neck. When I made eye contact with him I saw that they were the most startling shade of red. His skin was a deathly pale. I knew this was a vampire.

Jacob sprung at him and in mid-air phased into his russet wolf form. He landed hard and growling, the nearby trees shaking. He stood between me and the man. I heard a distant howling as a beautiful redheaded woman came to a stop beside the man. They both dropped into crouches and let out a snarl.

I was so entranced by the whole thing that I didn't notice the other wolves had come to join us. There was three standing in front of me by Jacob. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to get catch my breath.

The vampires took off through the brush and the three wolves gave chase close behind. Jacob phased and picked me up and ran to the house. He took me to his room and sat me down on his bed. He knelt down and took my face into his hands.

"Honey, it's ok. You're safe." He said franticly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He picked me up and held me as he laid us down in his bed, pulling me closer. He rocked and shushed me till I finally started calming down. Jacob moved to get out of bed but I held on to him.

"Bells, the pack will be here in a few minutes, and as much as I love lying naked in my bed with you in my arms, I got to get dressed. I have to talk to the rest of the pack." He said rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I nodded, not yet able to speak, and released him. I watched Jacob as he combed through his drawers looking for jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Those were vampires?" I asked. My voice was scratchy from the sobs.

"Yes and your safe." He said sitting down on the bed fully dressed. "I will understand if you think it's too dangerous to be with me." He said looking at his hands in his lap. What was he saying? I knew that Jacob would keep me safe, he had already. I wasn't going to leave him for this.

"No Jake, I still want to be with you. Nothing is going to make me leave you." I said grabbing his face to make him look at me. "As long as you'll have me always be your girl." I said with a smile. His lips collided with mine and he pushed me back onto the bed resting his hips between mine.

His body was bringing me into another sexual high. His hands went under my shirt, just as mine went for the buttons on his jeans. KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Wakey, wakey Jakey boy. You've had plenty of time to get your rocks off. It's time for business." I heard Paul yell through the door. We could hear laughing in the living room.

"Dammit Paul." I heard Jacob swear. As fast as lightening Jacob was at the door and had it opened. The look of surprise was on Paul's face just before Jacobs's fist made contact with his nose with a loud crack.

"Holy fuck, man" Paul said holding his nose while blood was running down his face. I started getting woozy when Jacob slammed the door in Pauls face. Once the door was closed I shook my head to clear it as Jacob came back over to help me up

"Clean yourself up before Bella sees you!" Jacob said over his shoulder.

"I told you not to do it dude." I thought I heard Seth say from the living room, still rolling with laughter.

We joined everyone in the living room once Jacob was sure that Paul had cleaned up. I sat down on the couch beside Seth.

"Pretty exciting day, huh?" He said with a bright smile. He threw his arm over my shoulder but quickly removed it after Jacob growled.

"We're going on extra patrols." Sam announced

"Why? You didn't catch the leeches?" Jacob asked in shock.

"No they got away. They ended up going over the line." Sam said his lips in a firm line. "The Cullen's met us at the boarder but didn't know of the others."

"So they say" Jared said with a snort.

"Sam I don't like the way that bloodsucker was looking at Bella" Jacob seethed.

"Jacob I know it's outside of the boarder but I know that you'll feel better if you do it so I want you to patrol around Bella's." Sam said. Jacob was standing behind me and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I reached up to rub Jacobs's hand. Sam continued to hand out orders and send everyone on their way. After everyone left for their patrols Jacob took me home. Jacob walked me to the door and turned to me.

"I'll be right outside. I won't leave you Bella." Jacob promised me.

"Jake you're going to get run down. When are you going to sleep?" I asked, worried.

"I'll be fine Bells" he said with a reassuring smile. "I'll sleep while you're at work. Seth will watch you while you're there and I'll come pick you up. See we have it all worked out." He said pulling me in as I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and our lips met, and I poured my love into it as much as possible before letting him go.

"I love you" I whispered as I turned to walk into the house.

"Not as much as I love you" Jacob said. I turned to look back at Jacob and saw him running into the forest.

* * *

**Ok now all of you guys that's got this story on alert but not reviewing, come on, give a girl a bone. Just hit the little green button and tell me what you think. Go check out the stories from in my a/n.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You like me, you really like me. thank you guys for all your support. It really makes me try harder to bring the story to life. i want to thank smmiskimen for her beta skills and for being a great friend. Go check out our story Second Chances, its getting to the really good part now. Thanks go out to aowalison for all the advice and little pointers to help me do my story justice. Go check out her story too called Without Magic, This is Home. Darkestdesire8 for all of the thoughtful reviews. Everyone goes into my special folder. Last but not least, my thanks to Rebecca D, for her review. She really made me feel alot better.**

**Just a little advice for reading this chapter when you see the **** try to find Mariah Carey's new song "Obesessed". Listen to it while reading, it adds to the flavor.**

**Y'all know the drill, i don't own anything. No songs or twilight. Sad but true.**

* * *

The dark forest was consuming me as I ran. I couldn't hear what was chasing me. All I knew was if I stopped I would die. Coming to sudden stop, I saw the cliffs edge. I was trapped. I turned gasping to look at my pursuer. "You smell divine," I heard him say before he crept out. His blonde hair blowing behind him, as his red eyes locked onto my throat. I blinked and his hand was clasped around it threateningly. I saw him pull his head back only to snap it back to my pulse. I was screaming.

"Bells, Bella," I heard as I was shaken awake. My eyes shot open to behold the most beautiful site. Jacob was kneeling beside my bed, in my room, shirtless. "I'm here," he whispered. I launched myself at him trying my best to climb into his skin, where I knew I would be safe. I pulled away to look at Jacob in my moonlit room. "I'm sorry," he said standing up and putting some distance between us. "I thought something was wr...wrong," he stuttered. "I didn't mean to… I'll be going now." He turned to go out the window.

"Wait," I yelled quietly, fighting the sheet to get up. Jacob froze, "please stay," I said and reached for his hand. Jacob turned and looked down at our joined hands. "Just until I fall asleep," I said tugging him back to the bed. I crawled as far over as I could, to make room for Jacob's mammoth body.

"Bells, I don't thi-"I cut him off.

"You have wolfy hearing right," I said with a smirk. "You'll be able to hear Charlie," finally getting him to lie down.

I snuggled into his side and savored Jacob's body heat, listing to his  
heartbeat as I watched his chest rise and fall. I placed my hand on it to feel  
more of his warmth while he rubbed up and down my arms. Still not close  
enough, I hitched my leg over his hip. He paused for only a second to move his  
hand down to the small of my back, rubbing soothing circles. One burning palm  
stopped at the top of my pajama bottoms as he placed a kiss in my hair. I  
lifted my head to capture his lips with mine and lost myself in the moment.  
His hands on my body were magic, they were everywhere.

Before I knew it I was straddling his hips, moving mine in rhythm with my lips. Jacob responded by grabbing on to my hips, upping the pace. The grunts coming from him where causing me to whimper in compliance. Jacob maneuvered his way between my legs. He was working his way from my lips down my jaw to the top of my breast and back. He tasted like summer on the beach and he laced his fingers into mine before coming up for air.

"Bells, as much as I would love to do this, we can't," he said looking regretful. I started to protest but he silenced me with another quick kiss and leaned into my ear, "I don't think Charlie would appreciate being woken up by you screaming my name." He had that cocky smirk on his face when he looked back at me. "If you can't behave I will have to go, and was really liking the idea of you sleeping in my arms." He was giving me that puppy dog face.

"No please, I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I promise to be good." I made an x with my fingers across my heart and gave him a smile.

"Go to sleep," he said rolling back over and tucking me in his arms. I got comfortable and quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next couple of weeks past in a blur of wonderful bliss and annoyance; the bliss was cause by Jacob and I spending every day together. We would spend a lot of time at the beach talking. We would listen to Billy tell stories of his youth. There were certain things I learned about Charlie that he might blush about if he knew I knew. We would spend time with the pack, as they goofed off. The day I decided to bring an apple pie, that I had worked all morning over, was wasted thanks in part to Quil who grabbed it and plastered it to Paul after some kind of crude comment.

The annoying part wasn't Quil destroying my pie, it was Mike. After the third day of his constant flirting and one 'accidental ass rub' at work, I was done. Jacob was silent as we made our way to La Push. Having persuaded me with his adorable puppy face I started to rant. I accidently let it slip about the ass grab. I thought Jacob was going to phase right there in the car. The rest of the week some member of the pack would have some excuse to stop in and see me at work, and if Mike got close, would give him a death glare.

Jacob had stayed in my room last night just like every other night since the vampires had shown up. They had picked up trails but could never catch up to them. They seemed to have a knack for evading the pack. Things had quieted down this last week but Jacob refused to let me out of his sight. I think he just wanted to listen to my sleep talk. We were careful to set my alarm to wake us up a couple of hours before Charlie woke up.

The weeks had passed so quickly in Jacob's presence that I didn't notice school creeping up quickly. I woke up and dreaded the day instantly. Today was my first day at Forks High. I must have been so tired last night that I didn't even hear the alarm. I woke up to the sun shining in my window and panicked looking for Jacob, only to find a note and a single orange carnation with the tips a dark red. I picked up the note to read it.

_No one can hold my heart like you. Hold it close and I'll always be with you.  
My eternal love, _

_Jacob_

I smiled and fell back onto my pillow. I got up to get ready, humming the whole time. I finished and walked downstairs to see Charlie pulling his boots on getting ready to leave. He gave me a smile and a good bye before walking out as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I chewed my breakfast with Jacob not far from my mind. How was I going to get through my day without him? I wouldn't see him till school was out. We had never been separated from each other that long. I couldn't be away for that long; I would get a suffocating feeling in my chest. Jacob would always show up before it got too bad.

I steeled myself for the long day ahead and cleaned up my mess. I gathered my things and started to the door. As I opened the door my bag got hung on the door knob and, in true Bella style, my notebooks and folders fell out. I had already started to pick them up when my hands were joined by two large russet skinned hands. I jerked up to find Jacob with his trademark smile.

"Good morning," he said as I stared for a second before flinging myself into his arms.

"It is now," I said breathing him in. I placed a chaste but passionate kiss on his lips before returning to pick up my things. "What are you doing here," I asked "don't you have school?" He took my bag with everything back into it and slung it over his shoulder.

"My first class is a free period," he said taking my hand, "and I thought I could give my girl a ride to school." I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. He walked me to the car and helped me in and ran around to get in. As he started the car he leaned over and gave me a mind numbing kiss.

"No fair fogging up my head before I have to stuff it with knowledge," I said with our lips just brushing up against each others.

He chuckled, "sorry, you just look too damn good to resist. I wanted to talk to you about something on the way," he said his voice going serious. He let out a sigh,"I don't want to scare you but you need to know…" I was panicking. "There are vampires at your school," my jaw dropped and I was having a hard time catching my breath. "They claim to be different, they drink from animals, but I still want you to stay away from them." He reached over placing his hands on each side of my face rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks trying to calm me down. "We've arranged it to where someone will be near the school the whole time," he said. "They won't risk exposing themselves, so you'll be safe just don't go off school property with any of them," he said. "If you need us, just yell ok?"He didn't give me a chance to reply, as he pulled me into him. He breathed my scent in and pulled away.

I was so scared. Jacob didn't speak anymore on the way to school. He pulled up and found an empty spot close to the front doors. He reached over for another hug and placed another feverish kiss on my lips. He drew back, "I will keep you safe, I promise," he said firmly, and I didn't doubt him. I got out of the car ready to face the day.

I made my way through the school, receiving inquiring stares and whispers behind my back. I managed to run into Mike but he was nice, he helped me to my next class. The rest of the morning went by without any problems. I didn't even have any klutzy moments. The day was looking good.

I was putting my books into my locker for lunch when I heard a voice behind me,"Hi Bella?" I turned to see who it was and recognize the small girl from the trip to the beach with Mike; I think her name was Jessica. "I'm Jessica. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and some friends at lunch," she said with a kiss ass smile.

"That would be great," I said.

***************************

We made our way to the cafeteria, Jessica gossiping the whole time. I was only half heartedly listening to her, my mind on Jacob. We made our way to a crowded table where I saw more faces from the beach trip. They were all very welcoming except for the girl they called Lauren. She kept giving me death stares. I could feel her stares from the other end of our table. I didn't pay attention to her, but after a few minutes of her staring, I turned to ask her what her problem was. She was gone.

I still kept feeling the stare so I tried looking around to find who it was staring at me and my eyes locked on him. He was staring at me but it wasn't the kind of stare that Lauren was gracing me with. His was a stare of interest. Did he not have any manners? I glared my eyes at him and he gave me a cocky grin and still a little irritated with the boy from the lunch room. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it.

I had English next class with Ms. Miskimen and I turned away as the bell rang. I went back to my locker to collect my books for the rest of the day. I was couldn't wait to get to it. All the students raved about the teacher. She smiled as I entered and told me to take one of the empty seats at the back. I turned to walk to the seats and froze. They rude boy from the lunch was sitting in the desk beside the only empty desk left, but that's not what made me freeze. I figured out what it was that was so familiar about him, he was a vampire.

I walked to the desk, trying to calm my fear. I swallowed it back with the help of Jacob's conversation from this morning. I dropped my bag as I sat down. I turned to look at him and he had a disgusted look on his face. I just glared. He gave me another sexy smirk which caused me to blush. I pulled my hair to shield myself from him, but it didn't work. I could still feel him staring at me. I got aggravated by his apparent staring that I looked over to him mouthing a 'what' at him. He just shrugged his shoulders as the bell rung. I turned to see he hadn't moved, and the room started to empty.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella," he said and smiled. His eyes were a dark shade of gold. His bronze hair looked like he had just run his hands through it. It was sexy. I noticed that all the students were gone, leaving only us and the teacher. I was nervous but I was not going to let him get to me. So I tipped in his direction. "I would stay clear of me Cullen, I know what you are," I said standing up straight to look down on him, "I don't think my boyfriend will appreciate you being around me, I'm sure you can smell him on me," I said with a smirk of my own growing from the look of horror on his face. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I said giving him one last look before walking out the door.

* * *

**You guys know what to do. Show me the love. **

**Oh, and smmiskimen, please be sure to wash Edward before you return him. I'll need him for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys have pushed me past 100 reviews. Thank you so much. My 100th review was from hgmsnoopy. So I wrote this chapter with you in mind. I would like to say thank you to my beautiful and talented beta smmiskimen for her help and understanding. **

**In celebration of my 100th review, I'm throwing a little lemony goodness and a little longer chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Twilight, don't own it, but I'm pretty sure Jacob owns me, as Edward owns smmiskimen and we like it that way.**

* * *

I headed straight to my locker. Where did that come from? Did I really just smart off to a vampire? I guess hanging around a pack of wolves would do that to a girl. I exchanged books from my locker, getting out things I would need for homework; I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I knew who was staring at me before I turned around.

There he was standing down the hall looking like sex incarnated. I groaned to myself, what the hell was wrong with me? I loved Jacob, but for some unfathomable reason I was attracted to this vampire. He gave me that crooked grin, waved and walked toward the parking lot. I don't know how long I stood there just trying to collect myself, but by the time I had the halls where empty. I walked at a quick pace to carry me outside to meet Jacob, his arms, his hair, his beautiful smile… I was lost in my thoughts of Jacob as I was walking back down the hall.

"I would love to know what makes you glow like that." I looked up to see him standing against the wall closest to the door, one leg propped up against it, with his arms crossed.

"I don't really think that's any concern of yours, leech." I sneered at him. I was not going to let him know how much he got to me. He tossed his bronzed haired head back and the bells his voice made as he laughed took my breath from me.

"Only associating with dogs could you acquire such language," he said pushing his self off the wall to approach me. "We vampires have such a larger vocabulary," he said as raised a hand to caress my cheek with the back of his knuckles. I was so lost in his eyes, I was barely aware of the chill radiating off his body. "Among other things," he added with that smirk.

His comment shook me out of my stupor. "I'm sorry I don't like the cold," I said sweetly, "and I don't do… popsicles." I started to walk by him when I froze. Standing inside the exit was Jacob; he was shaking, looking right at Edward. "Jacob, I –"he cut me off.

"You fucking bloodsucker," I could see he was trying to get control, "if you ever put your hands on her again…"

"Ah so she is your im.." Edward tried to say before Jacob cut him off.

"Yes she is mine, and I will not let you touch her again," Jacob said heatedly. I went to him to wrap my arms around him, calming his tremors.

"What if she wants me to," he said smugly crossing his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself parasite," Jacob growled. Edward brought one of his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"I'm the least of your worries," Edward said aggravated.

"I will take care of my own," Jacob said pulling me closer.

"Do you think it wise to be so close to her when you're in this state," Edward said skeptically.

"Jacob can handle his self," I said with confidence.

"Listen up pup, you broke the treaty," Edward said and Jacob became tense, "we all need to talk about this, and about the nomads roaming around," Edward said as he and Jacob stared each other down. "We don't want war, but we will have to discuss what this means for Bella." Edward eyes softened as he said my name.

"Fine, we'll meet at the border at sundown," Jacob said reluctantly.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said with a conniving smile as he walked by us, Jacob never took his eyes off of him.

Once we were alone Jacob looked down at my in awe. "You don't do popsicles," he questioned me with one eyebrow raised. I started laughing and he quickly followed. "Leave it to you to antagonize a vampire," he said shaking his head as we walked out.

"What can I say, I learned from the best," I said with a giggle, snuggling into his side.

"I want to go to the meeting," I blurted out after we had pulled out of the parking lot. I knew this was going to be an argument but I was not going to sit at home, worried about him. I could see his brow wrinkle in thought before he gave me his answer.

"Fine, but you will stay right by me. You will not leave my side." He said sternly. I quickly stretched my body to kiss him on the cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck in thanks. The kiss on the cheek lingered and turned into a kiss on the jaw. I moved to his ear and licked the shell before pulling his lobe into my mouth extracting a low moan from him.

"Hold on" Jacob said as his hand maneuvered the gear shift. I felt him turn down a gravel road, rocks and dirt flying around the car as his hand slipped up the back of my shirt. I started to unbutton his pants while my mouth explored his neck. The car came to a slow stop as Jacob's mouth found mine. Our tongues danced together in collaboration as he shut the car off. He slowed the kiss before pulling away with a smirk on his face.

He jumped out of the car and before I could register his movements he was opening my door, pulling me out. Our lips collided together as Jacob lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around waist. It was then that I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He sat me on the hood of his car, his lips moving behind my ear.

His hands moved up the front of my shirt, palming my breast. "Yes" I breathed out.

"Vocal today, aren't we," he said as he chuckled.

"I just missed you today," I said tilting my head so he could have a better angle," and the things you make my body feel…" I trailed off as a shiver ran through my body. Jacob quickly removed my top and started kissing down between my breasts as he unhooked my bra, freeing them. He stood back to worship me with his hooded eyes so I leaned back on my elbows to let him get a good look.

"God Bella," he groaned as he took my little pebble into his mouth. His hands started to unfasten my jeans as I did the same to him. As I heard his fall, he pulled mine away. He moved his lips slowly from my nipple to the underside of my breast as one of his hands traced up my thigh to find my heated core. "Fuck Bella, you're so wet," he said as his finger slid into me. I moaned and my head rolled back. "You like that, don't you. I know you do, I can smell you." I heard him inhale deeply.

I felt my legs being pushed apart and up, as the bottom of my feet rested on something hot. I lifted my head to just in time to see Jacob pull my clit into his mouth. His tongue worked circles around it as he slid another finger into me. The noises coming from my body were driving him on. I fell back on to the hood and my hands were trying to grab on to something. I found Jacob's hair and pulled him in closer. I could feel the fire tingling in my lower abdomen. I knew I was close and so did Jacob. He took my little bud into mouth and bit down. Suddenly the fire shot through my body. Jacob held my legs while he licked and sucked all the juices from the explosion.

He came to my mouth and kissed me hungrily. "I'm sorry Bella," he said between kisses and I felt him enter me roughly. I let out a long low moan. "I can't wait," he said pained, wrapping me into a tight embrace as he thrust into me. He rocked into my body over and over growling into my neck. I knew another release was coming, but I want to wait for him. "Please Bella," he panted. "I'm so close," I could feel his member getting bigger inside me each time our hips met. "Tell me your mine, please," he whispered. I tried to find my voice to tell him what he needed to hear. "Please Bella," he whispered.

"I'm yours Jacob, all yours," I said as I let go. I heard a growl over my own cries before I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder as his body was overcome with his own release. I could feel the blood seeping out as I felt his tongue lick at the wounds.

Jacob lifted his head and I felt the raised marks on my shoulder near my neck. "You marked me?" I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Yes I did," he said returning the smile, "It's a wolf thing." I reached up and kissed him, letting him feel all the joy I felt in that moment. "So you're ok with this," he asked carefully.

"I love you, yes, I'm so happy," I said, having a girly moment.

We got dressed and headed to my house. I threw my bag down on the table and started to gather things for dinner. Jacob called Sam as soon as we got in to tell him about the meeting. Charlie came in to the kitchen and talked with Jacob before sitting down and watching some sports show. Jacob chatted while I cooked to keep me company. I loved how he always wanted to be near me. It let me know that he wanted me. When I would pass him while running around the kitchen, I would stop for a quick kiss. He offered to help but I refused, telling him he had done enough for today, and sent him to go talk to Charlie. He came and kissed me on the top of my head and chuckled as he walked away. I couldn't keep my eyes from his tight ass as he walked away.

After we ate dinner, we left to meet with the pack at the border. They were tensed about the meeting, but Quill quickly eased the tension with four little words. "Dude, you marked her," he said in shock. Everyone's focus then went from the meeting to Jacob and me. We were surrounded with congratulations and hugs. You would have thought we were getting married, but the celebration was cute short as the breeze came in.

I saw a handsome blonde headed man come walking out of the forest followed by Edward to his left. I could see he was older than Edward. I recognized most of the others from school. They came to a stop a few feet back. There no growling or snarling, just stiff postures. I looked to the little dark headed girl standing in front of me; she smiled and gave me a small wave just before she started bouncing in place.

Jacob noticed. "What are you doing?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm happy," she said like it was so obvious. "Bella and I are going to be great friends." I turned to look at Jacob with a shrug. I saw Edward shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

Sam walked up to address the older blonde. "Carlisle, Jacob said that you wanted to speak to us." Carlisle smiled a warm smile back.

"Yes we just wanted to talk about the treaty." Everyone in the pack held their breath. "No worries friends, at least not from us," Carlisle said.

"Then what is this about Carlisle," asked Sam.

"You must make sure that Bella," he said looking at me, "doesn't tell anyone about us."

"She won't be a problem," Jacob sneered.

"There and others of our kind, like rulers or royalty, that if they found out that she knew, they would kill her," Carlisle stated. "I'm merely looking out for her." He turned back to Sam, "I also wanted to let you know about the nomads that you're having problems with" he said with a sigh. "Edward would be best at explaining this."

Edward stepped up and looked Jacob in the eye, "I was out in the forest and I…" he paused as if to gather his thoughts, "I heard the male's thoughts." Every member of the pack gasped.

"You can read people's minds," Sam questioned.

"Everyone's but Bella" Edward answered looking at me, Jacobs arm tightened around me. "But that's not the important part, the male is a tracker, and he wants Bella," Edward said looking pained. "He won't stop till he either gets her or he is killed," he said with determination.

"We would like to help you, if you will let us," Carlisle offered. "My children are already enrolled at the school, that way you're not spread too thin." Sam looked at Jacob as in silent communication, before turning to Carlisle.

"We will accept," Sam said.

Jacob interrupted, "no, no way Sam." Sam turned to Jacob and spoke in some language I wasn't familiar with. Jacob hung his head and scowled at the ground.

"We will accept under the condition that if anything happens to Bella on your watch, you will die along with the others. Treaty or no treaty. Understood?" Sam's eyes peered across at all the other Cullen's.

"The girl will be safe, on our word," Carlisle spoke while the others nodded in agreement, and with that they took to the woods.

Jacob and I called good night to everyone as we headed back to the car. We didn't speak, both of us lost in thought. We made it back to the house a few minutes later. I reached over to kiss Jacob before we got out and as his door opened I heard him growl. "What's wrong, "I asked.

"Vampire!"

* * *

**OK people show me some love. Tell me what you liked. Review, please?**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: you guys keep me going. thanks to smmiskimen for her help, advice, and encouragement. Go check out second chances. if you are looking for good stories go check out my favorites list.**

**i own the idea that is twilight, but i do have the board game, poster, books, cd, tote bag, key chain, movie, and a life size cardboard cut out of Edward Cullen that smmiskimen would kill for.**

* * *

Jacob slammed the door and started to pull out.

"Where are you going," I ask my voice raising.

"I have to get you out of her Bella," he said as he fought back his wolf.

"No we can't leave Charlie's back there," I screamed.

"Bella I have to get you safe. I'll come back for Charlie. Just let me get you to La Push," he said, his voice a little higher. I couldn't help the tears flowing down my face.

"Please Jake." I said on a whisper. Jacob looked back to me, the look on my face made his resolve crumble. Jacob swerved off to the side of the road and jerked up the emergency brake. He took my face in his hands and stroked the tears away kissing me gently.

"Stay in the car, I'm not going far." He said commanding me with his eyes. He was out the door and stripping down in a flash. I saw him phase as ran into the woods.

I stared at my hands trying to fight the apprehension growing inside. Jacob was folding his self back into the car in no time. He did a u-turn and headed back to my house. We pulled up and jumped out, Jacob met me at my side of the car. We rushed up to the door and Jacob glanced around. "They haven't been in the house, I don't think," he said quietly. "Sam, Seth, and Embry are in the woods," he said as he opened the door. I was too scared to speak.

We walked in to see Charlie asleep in his chair. "I'm going to upstairs to check it out, wait here," he said sternly. I waited, relieved to see Charlie snoring away. I watched Jacob walk back down and pull me into the kitchen. "They haven't been in the house." He said embracing me. I wish I could stay here in his arms, safe and warm. "I'm going to go out and check the trail with the others, you get Charlie in bed." he said breathing me in. "I'll meet you in your room, in just a little while. Are you going to be ok?" he pulled away to look at me, and I know what he saw. He saw fear and worry. He kissed my forehead before walking out the door.

I went to get Charlie up to bed and do my routine. I sat on my bed fresh from the shower and ran a brush threw my hair absent mindedly. I was looking out my window when a shadow started making its way into my window. The shadow was too slender to be Jacob and all I could do was watch as they climbed through the window. I was breathing hard. My heart raced. I knew I was going to die. The one thought that went through my head was once this was over the vampires would leave and Jacob would be safe.

"Bella, it's me, Edward." He said in his velvet voice. I ran and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held his arms as if he didn't know what to do with them before incased me in them. I sobbed into his chest, trying to hold myself together and not succeeding. I leaned my head back to see into his golden orbs and fell into their depths. I felt his hand come up and caress my face. I could feel his cool breath blow across my face as his inched closer to mine. My eyes closed as I felt his lips breeze against mine. When I opened them he was gone.

I woke up with drool dripping out of my mouth. I wiped it away as I looked at my clock. The blue LED light was reading three. Jacob had been out all this time. I laid in my bed pondering the dream I just had. Why was I having dreams about Edward? I mean he was attractive, but Jacob was sex on wheels. Jacob could make my body come alive with just a glance. I turned over to face the wall, trying not to worry about the dream.

I felt the bed move beside me, and a warm hand stroke my hip. I rolled over with a smile to see my beautiful love. He returned the smile but it was forced. "What's wrong," I said sitting up.

"They got away again," he said with disappointment. "I failed you again." I jumped into his lap and held him.

"No Jacob, you didn't,"I said running my hands through his hair, "I'm safe." I started kissing his neck and shoulders. Jacob wrapped his long fingers around the top of my arms and pushed me gently back.

"Don't, I'm so disgusted with myself" he said with distaste. My jaw dropped.

"Jacob Black, you listen and you listen well," I said with a firm voice. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again," I said poking my finger into his chest. "You are the most beautiful, thoughtful, meaningful soul I have ever known, and you will not speak of yourself like that in my presence again." Jacob's face looked up from where he had been looking at our laps.

"I don't deserve you," he said taking my lips into his. I let myself fall into the kiss. His hands came up and twisted themselves in my hair. I tilted my head once our tongues met. I could feel his need for me. He moved his lips from mine to my jaw; his tongue came out to taste my skin. Tonight was not about me. I wanted to make sure he felt that he was so much better than me.

My lips took to his skin at his shoulder while I pushed him back on the bed. One of the great things about have a werewolf as a boyfriend was the wardrobe. Jacob went shirtless on most days unless Charlie was around. My hands roamed his chest as my lips traveled down to his pecks licking and sucking on his nipples. He let out a low grunt when I blew on it. I moved even father down to his stomach, paying the same attention to each muscle, kissing and licking. I rubbed my fingers just on the inside of his waist band.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you to stop," he said and I looked up and winked. "I love you," he said running a finger over my face.

"I want to show you how much I love you," I said earning a smile from him. Looking into his eyes I pulled his sweat pants down, as he lifted up his hips for me. I watched as Jacob's manhood sprung from its confines; I took in its size. I touched him softly, getting a small sigh from him. I took him in my hand and felt his silky skin under mine. I stole a glance at him to see him watching, desire filled his eyes. That encouraged me to move my hand, slowly.

"Tighter," he said with a low voice that sent an electric current through my veins.

"Show me what you like," I said blushing at my inexperience. He took his hand and place it on mine, showing me the rhythm he knew. He pulled his hand and away and moved it to the headboard with the other. Watching his hips come up to meet each of my stokes was causing more wetness to dampen my already wet panties. I heard him inhale and groan.

"Fuck Bella, your hand feels so good." He said. I saw the moisture at the head and I just had to taste him. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue across his slit. "God yes, please put your mouth on me," he sighed a low moan. I must say that I was getting a power kick out of this. Here was a nearly seven foot tall man begging me to give him this pleasure. I opened my mouth to take him in. The noises he made were driving me out of my mind. I sucked his head and swirled my tongue around him.

"I'm close Bella, do you… ughhh, move away," he said through his teeth. I hummed my response, "oh sweet Jesus," he muttered, as his hot juices ran down the back of my throat. "Oh thank God," he said as I continued to swallow. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me like mad. Murmuring thanks over and over.

He rolled us over and in a blink he had my bottoms off and buried himself in my folds. I had to take the pillow and place it over my mouth to muffle my noises. I could feel his lips around my clit. His arms locked around my thighs while he licked up all of my moistness. He tongue was darting out and lapping at my bud. I could feel the fire coming on fast and I wasn't going to last for long.

"Come for me, beautiful," he said and sent me over. He latched onto my clit sucking and I felt another wave come on right after the first. I screamed into my pillow. After I came down I pulled it away to see a very smug Jacob looking down at me. "Welcome to the glorious world of multiple orgasms," he said and I pulled him down into a kiss I knew would bruise my lips. This was where I belong, with Jacob and in love.

* * *

**please guys if you knew how nervous i was about writing lemons you would laugh, so how about showing me a little love and telling me what you thought about it. i need feed back if you want more lovin'.**

**thanks to all those who reveiw and rebecca d because i cant thank you enough for your kindness.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: wow thanks for the love people. i was so inspired i got right on this chapter. thanks go to my "mind" twin and beta smmiskimen, check out our story second chances, venomaddict for special suprise, go check out her story choices, and i want to give a special shout out to rebbeca d. we my be "across the pond" from one another but we a bound by fanfiction. lol. i would really love to respond better to your wonderful reviews. drop me a line outside of fanfiction. you can find my email address on my profile.**

**OK moving on... no i don't own twilight, just this little twist to it.**

* * *

I was awakened by soft warm lips on my neck. I hummed my approval, reaching behind to lock my fingers to twine in his growing hair. "Wake up sleepy head," he whispered into my ear, his breath waking me more than any coffee could. I rolled over to face him. Remembering my morning breath I smacked my hand to face and ran to the bathroom, his chuckles followed me out the door.

Jacob joined me, watching as I took care of my mouth's foulness. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed, as I ogled him from the mirror. I quickly finished and turned to him. "Not that I mind, but what are you still doing here" I asked as my arms slid around his neck. He opened his arms, burying his face into my tangled hair.

"I set your alarm to get up before Charlie did" he said straightening up. "I had to hide in your closet when he came to check on you though," he said sheepishly, "he left about an hour ago."

"Ah, well just so you know, if Charlie catches you I'm playing dumb," I said laughing.

"Damn Bells, you just gonna throw me under the bus," he said with mock hurt. "Your dad will think I'm the biggest pervert," he said laughing along with me.

"You are the biggest pervert," I said smacking his arm before heading back to my bedroom. Jacob's hands shot out to grab my waist and pull my back to his chest.

"Only for you Bells," he said breathing into my ear. "Get dressed and I'll fix you breakfast," he said kissing the top of my head and walking away.

"Stupid sexy werewolf," I said with a huff walking to my closet to find something to wear.

I followed the smell of eggs and toast to see Jacob, and I almost fainted. Standing at my stove wearing only his sweats was the most erotic sight I have ever seen. I could see each muscle move in a sensual dance under his skin. My feet moved on their own toward the magnificent being sent here to love me. I ran my hands over his shoulder blades, across his broad shoulders. I brushed my lips against his spine and he growled before turning and snatching me up and planting his lips against mine.

"Hungry?" he asked, ending the kiss before I wanted him too. He guided me to my seat, placing a plate down in front of me. He joined me soon after shoveling food into his face. We ate and washed the dishes and headed out. I was expecting to see his rabbit sitting by the curb but there in all its glory was his bike.

"You fixed it," I said excitedly running up to it.

"Quil brought it by for us after Charlie left," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I thought maybe you would want to ride it to school."

"Let's go," I said earning a smile from him before he climbed on, followed by me.

The bike was loud so of course it would gain a lot of attention as we pulled in. I saw Alice with her hands on her hips tapping her foot in annoyance. Edward was behind her with a solemn look on his perfect face. I jumped off; Jacob turned the bike off and came to stand next to me on the sidewalk.

"You know they make these things called helmets," Alice said seething, "what if something happens."

"Been there, done that," Jacob said mockingly. We both laughed as Edwards eyebrows rose in disbelief. Jacob reached out and placed an arm around me, before getting serious. "You remember the terms of our agreement," Jacob said staring Edward down.

"Yes, dog," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right here when you get out," he said, kissing me sweetly and jumped on his bike. He revved it up and pulled the front wheel up, showing off a little for his girl. I just shook my head. When I turned I saw Edward with his back to me, his fists tight at his sides. Alice wrapped an arm around me and ushered me into school behind Edward.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella," Alice said cheerfully, "we weren't able to switch classes to make sure someone was in each of your classes," she said thoughtfully. "I guess some people just aren't as charming as they thought," Alice said giggling as Edward growled. I had to laugh. "We'll be closeby," she said sweetly.

"What? Mr. Perfect didn't get his way?" I said still laughing. Edwards back stiffened, and whirled around to me.

"Who said I was perfect?" Edward said through clenched teeth. "I'm far from it" he said looking away before walking away, leaving me stunned.

Alice walked me to my first class filling me in on different things. The rest of the day passed quickly. I would catch one of the other Cullen's in the hallway in-between classes. Alice met me at my locker before lunch.

"Come sit with us today," she said grabbing my wrist and leading me to the cafeteria, not giving me a chance to answer. We got our trays and sat down. The other Cullen's were already waiting, sitting there like nothing new was going on.

The younger blonde male who I now knew as Jasper just nodded at me as Alice and I approached. She took her seat beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek. That left me next to Edward. Instead of my eyes falling on Edward I took in the other Cullen's. The blonde girl was gorgous, no doubt. She was sitting looking though a car magazine. The big dark headed male grinned from ear to ear when our eyes met. I remember Alice telling me his name.

"What's up wolf girl," he said smiling like an idiot. I blushed and ducked my head down. "Hey, that wasn't hard," he said laughing, "see Edward I got her to blush for y-." I heard a crack and Emmett let out a low hiss. I look to Edward and saw him shooting daggers at Emmett with his eyes, before shoving his chair out and sulking out. I hung my head.

I was feeling bad about what I had said earlier. I had to figure out a way to apologize. He and his family were helping me. My thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell. I went to my locker and picked up my books. I squared my shoulders as I entered the room. I noticed that Edward's desk was empty. I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding. I started tossing my books and things onto my desk knocking my pencil off, as I reached out to get it a hand shot out and picked it up. I looked up to see whose hand it was and looked into Edward's blank face. He placed the pencil back on my desk and took his seat.

"Thanks," I said bashfully. He nodded his response. The teacher called the class to order so I had to stick to paper.

_I'm really sorry about this morning. It was wrong of me to make fun of you. Your family has been kind enough to help me, and I but threw it in your face._ _Please forgive me. Friends?_

I waited till the Mrs. Miskimen's back was turned and placed it on his desk. He looked at it for a moment before opening it. He did a quick scan, took his pen, and jotted down his reply. At a blinding speed he placed it back on my desk. I unfolded the paper anxious to see his response.

_No, I should be the one with the apologies. It was beyond horrid with how I spoke to you. You're a lady and should be treated as one. I have behaved appallingly. I deserved your comments. As for my family, trust me when I say that they don't mind. There is no need for forgiveness but if you want to make it up to me, come hang out with Alice and I this weekend. How about Saturday? We can do friend things, like study._

I thought about his request. I could go and hang out with him, but what about Jacob. I chewed on my lip, looked over to see Edward with a polite smile and nodded my agreement. Jacob wouldn't dictate who I chose to hang around. Would he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"No way Bella," Jacob said shaking his head. We were standing in my kitchen, I was cooking, and Jacob was being an ass.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "So now you're telling me that I can't hang around my friends?"

"No I'm telling you that I don't think it's safe for you to hang around a house full of vampires" he said crossing his arms and planting his feet.

"Oh and hanging around with a pack of hormonal teenaged werewolves who explode at the drop of a hat is the epitome of safety?" I said snorting, turning to check the bread. Jacob came up to stand at my back; I could tell he was livid. I could feel the air tremble around him. I wasn't frightened, Jacob had never frightened me. I turned to stare him down. This was a battle of wills and I was not backing down.

He reached his mammoth hands gently to encase my cheeks, "have I ever gave you reason to fear me?" he asked. I could tell he was hurt by my statement.

"Never," I said confidently, placing my hands on his chest. I kissed him on his heart before spinning around to get the bread out. I started setting the table and glanced over to see Jacob deep in thought. I busied myself getting dinner on the table, as he came and sat down.

"Is it that important to you to go?" he asked in a low voice.

"I told him that I would," I said shrugging my shoulders, and setting his plate in front of him, "and I don't want to go back on my word. I don't have any friends outside of the reservation," I said sitting down to my own plate.

"What about that girl Angela?" he asked taking a bite of the lasagna. "You said she was nice."

"Yes, she is," I sighed losing my appetite, "but I can't really open up to her seeing how my life involves mystical creatures." If Jacob really pushed I wasn't going to go against him, I didn't want to upset him. If he hurt, so did I.

"Fine," he breathed out, "if you trust them, then I do," he said resigned, "but to an extent." I smiled my thanks and found that my appetite had returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The rest of the week passed by with Jacob dropping me off at school, leaving me in the care of the Cullen's. I don't think he trusted Edward but was warming up to Alice quickly. I had found my opposite in the small hyper pixie. She was great to talk to. During one of our many conversations she let it slip that she and Jasper both had extra abilities. She could see the future and Jasper could control, and sense emotions.

"I bet you saw me coming," I said with a smirk.

"I saw that you and I were going to be good friends," she said and then looked down. "I only saw glimpses of you, but I did see you with Edward" my jaw dropped in shock.

"What do you mean you 'saw me with Edward'," I said incredulously.

"I saw you and Edward sitting in a meadow," she said waving her hand like it was nothing. "It's not a big deal, Bella; I don't even know what it means." She started talking about our plans for Saturday. I zoned out trying to make sense of what I had just learned. Did that mean Jacob and I weren't going to be together. I knew he was too good for me but I knew that he loved me. He showed me in everything he did; every caress, every kiss, and everything he said. I didn't doubt his love, but how could I get over the thought of my future with Edward Cullen?

* * *

** OK guys don't shot me. have i let you down yet? **

**you guys let me know if you want me to post my play list for this story.**

**on your mark!**

**get set!**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK better late than ever. what can i say, life happens. thanks go out to smmiskimen go check out our story second chances. **

**i have a special song in mind for this chapter. tim mcgraw real good man. **

* * *

"What time is Alice coming by to get you," Jacob asked me placing a pancake on the towering stack already done. He had showed up, offering to cook breakfast as an apology for having to patrol last night. I didn't care why he was here, Jacob was here.

"Around two," I said as I watched him flick his wrist and the last pancake flipped into the air to land back into the pan. "Show off," I said with a grin. Jacob gave me a smile and leaned over to my perch on the counter and gave me a quick kiss.

"I thought you liked my magic hands," he said with a sexy smirk, referring to a comment I made during our last sessions, as I like to call them.

"Only if you're using them on me," I said giving him my own smirk, before kissing him again. I broke away and sat the table. After a few minutes of stuffing our mouths Jacob slid something black across the table. It came to a stop right beside my plate and I saw that it was a cell phone. I held it up and gave Jacob a questioning look.

"In case you need me," he said shrugging. I knew he wanted me to keep it handy if I was going to be socializing with the Cullens.

"Jake I really can't pay –"he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, ok, just let me take care of you," he said running his fingers along my hand. I didn't question him anymore. I knew that letting Jacob take care of me was one way to make him happy, and I that's all I ever wanted to do.

After we finished, Jacob showed me how to use the phone. He pulled out an identical one to mine. He pressed a button the phone in my hand started playing _real good man by Tim McGraw._ I could help but laugh and think back on the memory that song had brought up.

_I had decided to surprise Jacob, since Mrs. Newton had called and told me she didn't need me today. When I pulled up I was surprised to see Quil standing at the curb holding a finger over his mouth in sign to be quiet. As I cut the engine I heard blaring music coming from inside Jacobs house. Quil rushed over to me a picked me up and ran to the window with a view of the living room. He crouched down as he sat me down and pointed to the window. I mimicked him and peered into the window. My eyes almost popped out of my head, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. _

_There dancing, swaying his hips in the most masculine and sexy way, was Jacob. He was gorgeous, and oh yes he was a real good man. Quil picked me up and made his way two long strides to the front door. He placed me back down. "hey Jake, watcha doin'" he said as he quickly opened the door. Jacob spun around and dropped the remote he had been using as a microphone to the ground. The look on his face was priceless. I didn't know that one persons face could blush so badly._

"_nothin'" he said stand straight and stiff, his eyes darting around the room. I was fighting back the laughter. "Uh… what are you doing here," he said running his hand through his hair, and that's when we lost it. We busted out laughing. I was holding my sides and Quil was double over._

"_Cant a man have some damn privacy in his own damn house," he growled as tried to stalk off to his room. I blocked him from passing._

"_I'm gonna go phase, I can't wait for the guys to see this," he laughed, as he walked back to the door._

"_Not if I beat you to death first," Jacob said starting to go for him. I placed my hands on his chest to stop him. I looked back to see Quil exit quickly. I looked back to Jacob and saw he was still embarrassed. He was staring down at his shoes._

"_Jake its not that bad," I said trying to catch his eyes. He turned and flopped down on the couch. I came up to him and straddle his lap. He let out a loud sigh as he laid his head on my shoulder and placed his hands on my hips. "Look at all the times I've embarrassed myself around you," I said blushing myself, remembering. He still didn't move. I was getting a little perturbed. "For Christ sakes, Jake, I threw my panties at you," I said growling at him. He lifted his head up and stared up at me._

"_Well I really enjoyed you throwing your panties at me," he said with a small smirk. I smiled back at him, when I had a thought._

"_How would you like me to throw the pair I'm wearing at you now," I asked seductively in his ear. He leaned back a raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "I was really enjoying the show," I said rubbing his chest, "do you think you could finish it for me," I said batting my lashes. Jacob sat there for a minute with a confused look on his face. I knew the moment he realized what I was asking of him. He growled low in his chest as his lips crushed mine. I stand with me still in his lap; he turned and placed me back on the couch, smirking as he walked back to the stereo. He turned the music down a little and was staring down at me with that look that turned me inside out. As the music started his hips moved with the beat. I watched each move he made with fire behind my eyes. He slowly pulled his shirt off…_

"Bells, helloooo…" I came back to the present to see Jacob waving his hand in front of my face, the phone still playing its song. I focused on his face, "damn I'm good," he stated with a cocky grin. I just shook my head at him. "Come on you perv," he said grinning and tugging me to the front door. He had to leave to help Sam. Paul and Seth had gotten into an argument about a bet and the back porch of Sams house was a causality. Sam wasn't too upset because he had been wanting a deck built on. This just gave him an excuse.

He picked me up bringing me eye level to him before kissing me senseless. He placed me down gently and ran his fingers across my cheek making me feel treasured. "I love you always Bells," he said walking away. I shut the door trying to gather my thoughts. I sighed and headed to do the dishes.

A knock came at the door as I was finishing up the last of the dishes. "Come in," I cried over my shoulder knowing it was time for Alice to show up. "Hey Alice just give me a minute, I'm almost done here," I said not looking back at her.

"Uh…Alice couldn't make it." Startled I sloshed the dish water out and on to my shirt. I whipped around to see Edward freaking Cullen standing in the kitchen doorway. I was still trying to catch my breath from the near heart attack he had given me. He walked closer and reached his hand out as if to touch me but placed it back at his side. His eyes went from the shining topaz color to jet black. "Bella, um…"he said, I saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed, "I think you need to go change," he said huskily. I followed his line of sight and gasped before crossing my arms over my chest. The water had soaked through my white t-shirt and you could see my bra. I chanced a glance at Edward to see that cocky grin of his. He noticed me glaring and quickly removed it as he turned away. I ran up the stairs and grab the first shirt I could find, and exchanged them.

I made my way back downstairs, as Edward was looking at photos on the wall. He turned and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Bella," he said hanging his head.

"Lets just count this as one of my many Bella moments," I sighed out. He looked up and gave me a friendly smile. "You ready to go," I asked trying to change the subject. He walked to the front door and opened it standing to the side to let me go first. I smiled as I past him, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was parked by the curb. It was silver and it just screamed fast. It was a newer bike and I could Ducati wrote in black letters across the gas tank. I walked up to it and ran my finger from the seat to the handle bars.

"I understand you prefer riding on these," Edward stated with a grin.

"I do, and this is gorgeous," I said not taking my eye off the bike, "I didn't know you had one."

"I just recently acquired it actually," he said with a smirk, and climbed on. I couldn't help it, I was excited. I saw him reach down and pick something up off the ground. It was round and wrapped in silver paper, with a blue bow on top.

"What's that," I asked raising one brow.

"If you ride with me," he said handing the package to me, "you ride in style." I took it from him and opened it. It was a helmet; it was silver with my name written in dark blue very eloquently.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at him. He took it from me and placed it on my head. I threw my leg over the bike and tucked myself into his back as we took off.

We sped along the road for a few minutes before turning onto a winding road encased by the forest. We finally broke from the tree line and I saw this grand mansion in front of us. It was white and huge. I didn't get a chance to look around as I was tackle almost falling to the ground by Alice.

"So how did you like Edward new toy," she said with a sparkle in her eye. I caught Edward walking into the house.

"It was great," I said truthfully.

"Well I've got something fun for us to do today," she said mischievously, "we're going swimming, the whole family. I have you a bikini laid out on my bed already for you," she giggled and I gasped. This was not good. Bella plus bikini plus Edward minus Jacob equaled trouble.

* * *

**now how many of you want me to write out the strip dance scene. if you want it you gotta review for it. I'll do a one shot of it. now go, review for me, and tell me how bad you want Jacob to strip.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK i felt bad, so i wanted to make it up to you guys about me not posting for a couple of days. thanks go to smmiskimen for her beta help with everything. especially today. go check out our story second chances. i hope this chapter eases some of your fears. **

**i dont own anything twilight, but jacob can own me.**

* * *

"Alice, I can't do a bikini," I whined, looking the offending scraps of cloth.

"Bella, I'm not going to sit here and tell you how hot you will look in that," she said pointing to the bikini, "so I'll make a deal with you," she said with an impish grin, "you wear the bikini, and I will donate a large sum of money to a charity of your choice." Damn it. Stupid conniving tinker belle wanna be. She knew I couldn't refuse that offer.

"the American cancer society," I said in a huff. I watched as alice walked over to her lap top. She typed something in and turned around.

"Done, now get dressed," she said, skipping out the door. I dressed quickly; making sure everything was in its place. I dared not look in the mirror as I threw my close on over the bikini. I walked down the stairs to face the music. Alice shot a glare in my direction before getting a glossy look in her eyes. Her eyes returned to normal and a bright smile crossed her face. Alice and Rosalie were both proudly flaunting their bodies. The boys were each wearing different colored board shorts and t-shirts. Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme," I asked to Alice.

"They're going to enjoy having the house to their selves," Alice said winking at me, before running and jumping into jaspers arms. I noticed Emmitt drooling over Rosalie.

"Bella?" I turned to face Edward. "We'll have to hike through the woods," he said sympathticly, "but it will be much faster if I carried you," he paused, "on my back."

"Come on guys, we're burning daylight," Emmitt bellowed. Everyone started for the door, as Edward slung me onto his back. I watched as each one ran out the door Edward quickly passing them.

Alice had told me that sunlight didn't hurt them but that they still needed to hide. She said that they sparkled and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I watched each one we passed and was taken aback by how beautiful they were. I could see the sun reflected back onto me from Edward and I was in awe.

We made it to a small lake fifteen minutes later. Edward and I bet everyone there but not by much. Edward sat me down gently and I took in the sight before me. The lake itself wasn't all that big but it would tire me out if I tried to walk around it. To one side was a small cliff with a small waterfall. This place was so serene, it was almost like magic.

"Do you like it," he asked as I basked in the peace of this place. I turned and my breath hitched. Edward on a cloudy day was perfect, but Edward in the sun was almost godly. I knew I was staring; Edward got a hurtful look to his eyes before turning away.

"No wait," I said finally breathing again. Edward turned to me but didn't look up.

"I know, it's disturbing," he said with a deep pain in his voice.

"You're beautiful," I said in a whisper. Edwards head snapped up to with a look of surprise and then relief. He searches my eyes for any deception and when he found none, his face lit up with a dazzling smile. I was so dazzled that when his head leaned into me, I didn't move.

"Awww, Bella thinks Eddie's pretty!" Emmitt's comment broke the spell and I stepped back shaking my head.

"I think we should let Alice do his hair and nails," jasper said in his southern drawl. Edward started to growl and turned on the boys. They took off to the water shirts off and Edward following closely behind. Just as they reached the water's edge Edward pounce knocking sending them all far into the water. When they didn't come up after a couple of minutes I started to worry.

"We don't need air," Alice said smiling, and my fears where eased. I saw Edward come up near the other side, waving something in the air. He quickly swam over to us. As he got to us, I saw his crooked smile get bigger. I saw in his hand Emmitt and jaspers board shorts.

"Oh that's so wrong bro." I heard jasper say from the middle of the lake. I caught Emmitt swimming to us, and before I could blink he was walking out stark naked. I turned away, blushing, as everyone but Edward laughed.

"For Christ sakes, Emmitt," Edward said disgusted. I had to quiet my giggle.

"Well what did you expect," emmitt retorted, "I'm not a prude like some people I know." Edward growled and I saw from the corner of my eye, him tossing the shorts back. "Ok you can look now Bella," Emmitt said and I started to turn. My eyes locked on to Emmitt's sparkling ass. Everyone broke out in another round of gut busting laughter. Even I couldn't help but laugh. "I like it when she's around," he said in gasps, "Edwards too distracted to read minds." I looked to Edward to see him smirking.

"Who said I was distracted, I just like seeing Bella blush," he said as his smirk got bigger.

"So now if you idiots are done," Rosalie said irritated, "I think us girls would like to go swimming now." Her eyes locked on mine and were almost daring me to take my clothes off. They all took off into the water Edward lagged behind staying in the sallow end. I had to do this. I could do this. 'I am a wolf girl, jakes girl, and I was not going to let a bunch of vampires intimidate me.' I told myself. I ripped my shirt over my head and as it fell to the ground I caught sight of Edward in water up to his lower thighs. I took my jeans off and looked back to see Edward cross his hands in front of him and sink his lower body down in the water. He looked almost bashful. I had to laugh at this thought.

I walked into the water and swam past Edward who wouldn't meet my eyes; I smiled to myself and made my way to Alice.

"Hey let's play macro polo," Alice said clapping her hands.

"just how do you intend for me to play," I asked her, "you guys can smell me a mile away," I said with a laughing disbelief, "and I can't swim fast even by human standards."

"Oh come on Bella," Alice said rolling her eyes, "just go with it." I shrugged and felt Edward approach, joining the group. We looked at each other; he smiled and gave me a wink.

We started with jasper swimming around in circles with his eyes closed. He came to a stop facing me.

"Macro," he called.

"Polo," we all called back. He smiled and started for me. Damn it. I started to try and swim, but I felt two massive hands wrap around my waist and before I could see who it was, I was flying through the air. I held my breath as the water crept closer and engulfed me. I came up sputtering near Edward. He swam over to me laughing.

"You ok," he said wrapping his arms around me to keep my head above water. I could feel the reaction my body had to his cold body. My nipples hardened as they came in contact with his chest. I was lost in his gaze." polo," he said pulling away. I hadn't heard jasper say macro. I turned to see jasper in hot pursuit of Alice. He lunged for her but Emmitt couldn't move so jasper tagged him just as Alice glided away laughing.

"Damn it all too hell Alice, how you gonna set me up like that," Emmitt whined, and Alice laughed and stuck her tongue out before swimming away.

We spent the rest of the day just lounging around, until my stomach growled. Edward laughed and told everyone he was going to feed the human. I found myself on Edwards back running through the forest. We got to the house and Edward took me inside. I got dressed in Alices room and made my way downstairs looking for Edward. I found him in the kitchen with the makings of a sandwich laid out on the island.

"I wasn't sure what you ate so I just laid everything out for you," he said offering me seat at the inland.

"this is great," I said giving him a smile and getting one in return," thanks." I started making me a simple sandwich as Edward placed a soda beside me. I ate in silence as I watched Edward put things away. "I had a great time today," I said not looking up from my food.

"You're welcome here anytime," he said cupping my chin in his hand and meeting my eyes, "I would like for you to think of me just as much a friend as Alice." I smiled and sat my sandwich down to hug him. I took in his honey scent and felt safe.

"I would like to think that too," I said lifting my head to smile at him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, I understand and respect your relationship with Jacob," he said running his hands through his hair, "but I want you to know that I…" he paused, "that I have… feelings for you," he said, and I started to pull away. "No, wait. Let me finish," he said tightening his arms around me. "I will not come between you and Jacob. I know that that kind of action would forfeit any relationship we have, and I wouldn't risk it for anything. I know that Jacob is the better, healthier, and natural choice for you. He could give you things that I never could. That's why I will not compete with him. I want you to have a normal life, and Jacob can do that for you. "I was so taken by his speech; the tears were swelling up, and running down my face. I couldn't speak. "I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, and you might not feel the same way but," he paused to wipe away the tears as his hands cupped my face, "I love you." He stared into my eyes and I couldn't move.

"Edward, I do care about you and love you, "I said pulling away, but holding on to his hands, "but only as a friend. Jacob and I belong to each other; I love him as a lover and a soul mate."

"I know," he said pulling me back into his arms, "I just wanted out in the open, so can we still be friends," he asked rubbing my back. I looked up to him and smiled.

"The best of friends." I replied.

"well, I think Jacob might want to spend some time with you today," he said looking down at me," how about I drop you off at the border." I smiled and hugged him tighter, before pulling out my phone and calling Jacob.

"Hello, beautiful." He answered making me smile. Edward left the room to give me some privacy

"Hey, are you busy," I asked.

"Never for you, Bells," had he said with a laugh, "you having fun," had he asked.

"Yeah, but Edward offered me a ride out to the boarder, "I said with a smile in my voice," how bad you want to see me," I asked seductively.

"Pretty damn bad," he said with a sigh, "I didn't think I would get to see you so soon." Edward came back in.

"well we can be at the border in…"I looked to Edward and he mouthed twenty," twenty minutes."

"I'll meet you there," he said and I could hear a door shutting," I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, see you soon." I hung up and Edward took my hand. I noticed the clouds coming in as we approach the bike. We hoped on and Edward took off, making it to the boarder I could see Jacob leaning on his bike. He stepped away as we got closer. I told Edward good bye as I climbed off and gave him a quick hug before offering his helmet back.

"Did you not see your name on the back," Edward said rolling his eyes. I hugged him again and whispered my thanks in his ear. I turned to Jacob and ran to him as fast as my legs would carry me. I jumped into his arms, my legs going around his waist, my arms around his neck, and my hands into his short hair. I kissed him all over his face before crashing my lips to his. His mouth opened and our tongues battled each other to prove who had missed who the most. We moaned and groped each other in the middle of the street. Edward might love me but he didn't know how much I needed Jacob, as long as Jacob wanted me I was his. I will always be his.

* * *

**well i know i told some of you in reviews that i would let you know if i was going to do Jacob stripping oneshot. after consulting with Jacob, he feels like you did great with the reviews and wants to reward you. i will be posting a real good man as soon as i post this. it written and ready to go. hope you guys like it. now i gave you what you wanted now give Jacob what he wants. **


	15. Chapter 15

**so sorry folks, ff has been down, and like i said last time, life happens. thanks to smmiskimen for being my alice, you are an evil pixie and i love you for it. thanks to all of you who have pushed the reviews over 200. i cant thank you enough. also i have updated my profile with a whole lot of good info. go check it out, and while your doing that go check out smmiskimen story we are working on together, second chances. also another note worthy Jacob and Bella is without magic, this is home by aowalison. she has also posted some outtakes too.**

**i own nothing but a very bad obsession with twilight and ff.**

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Jacob said after breaking up our little reunion.

"I've missed you so bad," I said squeezing him as tight as I could. As Jacob sat me down and we headed to his bike, I glanced back to where I had left Edward. He was gone. I hadn't even heard him leave.

"Nice helmet, I should have thought of that," Jacob said as he sat on his bike. "Was it a gift from Alice?" he asked still looking at the helmet.

"Actually Edward gave it to me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Figures," he said with a huff.

"Hey don't be like that," I said running my fingers through his hair, making him purr a little and close his eyes, "friends are allowed to give me gifts." Jacob opened his eyes and let out a gush of breath. "Hey why don't we go up to the cliffs," I suggested. I had been without him for too long. I just hoped he would play along.

"Sure, sure," he said giving me his bright smile.

Edward was on my mind. I loved Jacob and I did care for Edward, but Jacob was my life. I'm glad that Edward decided to back off. I didn't want to lose his friendship, but if he had pushed much harder, then I would have walked away. I will not let anything come between Jacob and I; even Edward Cullen. Sure he was gorgeous, rich, and nice when he wanted to be; he was right though, Jacob is the healthy choice, the easy choice.

What would happen if Edward and I were together? We couldn't stay together, I would grow old and he would forever be seventeen. I don't want to give up my mortality, my chance at life. Jacob and I could grow old together. Yes there was no question, I was meant for Jacob. We completed each other.

Jacob came to a stop at the tree line. He had driven us right up the trail to the cliffs edge. We got off the bike and I removed my helmet, shaking my long hair out. I was starting to get nervous about my plan. What if he didn't want to play along, or thought I was crazy. No. Jacob loved me and would do any stupid thing I asked. Jacob had already pulled his self off and was offering me his hand. He pulled me to him and I felt his arms snake around me. His spicy scent surrounding me as he breathed my name before our lips met. I locked my hands together behind his head to deepen the kiss. I would never get enough of him.

The wind was blowing all around us, lifting my hair in its breeze. We were the only two people in the world right now. Just Jacob and Bella, and that's all that mattered. I could feel Jacob getting more passionate with each moan. He moved to my neck and sucked furiously. I couldn't help the noises coming from me. I could feel him grow harder. His hands gripped me tighter against him, and I moved my hands down between us and cupped his member through his jeans, feeling it throb against my palm as I stroked him.

"God, Bells, what you do to me," he said and I smiled to myself. I licked up his neck and took his ear lobe into my mouth and bit down. "Fuck," he drawled out.

"Jacob Black," I said in mock surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Bells, the things you-" I covered his mouth.

"Say it again," I asked of him, moving my hand away, looking at him through my lashes. He leaned into my ear.

"Fuck" he said low and seductively in my ear. I moaned as Jacob's hand slid down inside my pants and cupped my heated mound. "You're so fucking wet Bella," he said as he nipped at my neck. "Tell me your only wet for me," he growled in my ear, as he shoved two fingers into my slick folds.

"Only for you," I said as my grip on his member tightened, "only you." The movements of Jacobs fingers probed him deep inside of me.

"Fucking right," I heard him grunt out before I exploded on his hand. He pulled his hand out of my jeans and made quick work of undressing me. His lips found my breast and took my already erect nipple into his mouth. I pulled him away getting confused look from Jacob before hauling his shirt and jeans off. As we came back together, Jacob lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I ground my core against his member looking for some kind of friction. I was so lost in our passion that I hadn't noticed Jacob had moved us to his bike. He was straddling it as if to ride and I was straddling him.

"Ever since I gave you your first lesson on this bike," he said nuzzling my breast, as he leaned me back on the handle bars, "I have wanted to fuck you on it." His words' driving more wetness from my core and it was running down my thighs.

"Seems like we have the same dirty fantasies," I said, my nails raking across his shoulders causing him to nip the underside of my breast. I felt the head of his member rubbing up and down my folds. I was whimpering beneath him as he teased me.

"Please Jacob take me," I said pulling him back up to me, our lips brushing together. "Please take me hard." I said biting down on his lip. Jacob grabbed my hips forcefully and rammed his member into me. I screamed out his name as he plowed into me. His thrusts were powerful, but not painful. I could feel the heat pooling into my stomach fast. The slapping of our skin was driving me closer to my peak. Jacob moved one hand down to my center to push me over. I screamed his name as I came, Jacob didn't stop. I knew he was close. He leaned down and kissed me, his hips still slapping against mine.

"I'm not done with you yet, beautiful," and with that Jacob picked me up and I was now facing away from him, my back to his chest. "Place you feet on the pegs," he commanded in my ear, "now lean over and grab the bars" he said and I obeyed, "good girl, now lift your ass off the seat for me."

As I did as I was told he rammed into my soaking core again. He was pounding my ass at inhuman speed. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up as he drove into me. He was hitting my g-spot and I was going to come again. I was fighting, wanting to wait for his release, but Jacob wasn't having it.

He leaned forward to his mark and bit down causing me to come harder than I ever had. Jacob growled with his teeth still latched on. I couldn't move, as Jacob was still pounding away. It was so intense. I would start to come down and he would sink his teeth farther into my shoulder. I was shaking as he finally let me go and let out an earsplitting roar, as my orgasm milked his from him. I could feel his hot seed pulse into me. I collapsed with Jacob lying on my back.

"Jake – can't – breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry honey," he said kissing in between my shoulder blades and helping me to sit up and pulling out of me. He jumped off the bike after making sure I wouldn't fall over and got his shirt to clean us up. His seat was soaked. He tucked it away in his storage compartment as I got dressed.

"What was that?" I asked smirking at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What?" he replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that with my mark?" I clarified.

"It's a wolf thing," he said nonchalantly.

"A wolf thing, huh?" I asked. Jacob just shrugged. "Well I guess nobody can do doggy style better than a wolf." I stated. Jacob looked dumbstruck for a second before howling in laughter, me joining in. We laughed until our sides hurt and were wiping tears from our eyes.

"God, woman, I love you so much," Jacob said still chuckling as he hugged me tight. "You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you accept _Me_." his hand found my cheek. His thumb was rubbing back and forth causing me to sigh. I turned my head and kissed his palm before taking his hand in both of mine.

"I love you so much, Jake," I said "I would do anything to keep you as mine." Jacob's face lit up and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with fervor. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. His black orbs were filled with nothing but love and I knew that he could feel the love in mine.

"The guys are going to be at my house," he informed me, "do you want to go hang out with them?" I smiled back at him. It had been awhile since I had seen the guys outside of patrols. It had been quiet lately, so Sam had lightened up on the patrol but not by much. I nodded my head and we jumped on the bike and headed to Jacob's.

We walked into the house to see Seth, Paul, and Quil sitting around. The radio was on and music was pouring thru the speakers. Jacob walked over and turned it down. I managed to squeeze between Seth and Quilon the couch. Jacob gave them a threatening glare before walking into the kitchen bringing me an opened soda. I smiled my thanks at him as he sat down in front of me, resting his back between my legs, and draping an arm over my knee.

"Hey, where's ours?" Quil whined.

"Your leg's not broken," said Jacob smacking his leg as if to prove that it wasn't. I was giggling at the brotherly arguing, when I noticed Quil got this menacing grin on his face.

"Seth did Jacob tell you about his little song and dance routine that Bella and I caught him doing." Quil said with a proud smirk on his face. I turned beet red.

"Well if Jacob was caught why is Bella blushing," Seth asked nodding in my direction. Jacob's head whipped around to look at me, causing my blush to deepen even more.

"Yeah Bella why are you blushing," Quil asked, narrowing his eyes. Jacob shot daggers at him. I knew I had to do something, so I cleared my throat and squared my shoulders.

"Let us just say that Jacob," I said leaning forward wrapping my arms around his neck, "Is a _real good_ man." Shouting and whooping erupted from all the boys as Jacob turned his head to me and pulled my head down to his, as our lips met our tongues danced together.

"Man, Jake, count yourself lucky! You found a little she-wolf like her," Quil said, causing Jacob and I to break apart laughing, thinking of my earlier statement.

"What's so funny," Paul asked in a huff. Jacob just shook his head, having revealed enough about our sex life.

"Inside joke," Jacob replied, as I recognized one of my favorite songs _Crazy on you by Heart_ come on the radio. My mom and I would do our cleaning to the whole album. I loved the guitar in this song. I managed to hop over Jacobs head without injuring myself and made my way to turn it back up.

"Hey I know that music from anywhere," Quil said looking at Jacob who just glared back, "that was the first song you learned to play on your guitar." My eyes went wide and I looked from Quil to Jacob.

"Yeah, I remember that," Paul added, "you worked you ass off for two whole summers saving up to buy that guitar." Why would Jacob do that?

"Isn't that a chick song?" asked Seth, Jacob's head was down and he was blushing.

"Ha, he didn't care," Quil said laughing, "He said he wanted to learn how to play just because some girl he knew liked it," the guys just laughed more. I was watching Jacob intently, I could see him blushing.

"Hey Jake did you ever get to play it for her," asked Paul sincerely. Jacobs head snapped up, his eyes locking with mine.

"Not yet," Jacob replied coldly. So does this mean he still wanted to play for this girl? Who was she and where was she. I looked down. I didn't want to know about Jacob's past loves.

"Oh yeah that's right she would only come up during the summers," Quil said, "and then she didn't come back, it was, what four years ago now," Quil said squinting in concentration. I could feel Jacob staring at me; it was all I could do not to look at him.

"So she never came back huh," Seth asked.

"Oh yeah, she came back," Jacob said as I locked eyes with him. I was fighting the tears now, my vision blurry. "See this girl was awesome, I had a crush on her since I could walk," I looked back down at my hands, I could feel the tears running down my face, he loved someone before me, someone who was still out there, "but I only got to see her when she came up for the summer to see her dad." I looked back up at Jacob. "The last summer she was here," Jacob went one still holding my gaze , " I went up to her room and this song was blaring on the radio and her door was cracked so I looked in," Jacob shrugged, "she was dancing around singing to the song while cleaning up her room." I was breathing hard, and my heart was racing. I wanted to go to him and cover him in kisses, but I wanted to hear the rest of his version of the story. "I came back downstairs to wait for her as her dad called her down," he said with a smirk. I knew what was coming next. "She came running down the stairs and tripped and managed to fall right into me," he said chuckling, "she landed on top of me," he paused. "I helped her up and she kissed me on the lips and said 'thanks'" I launched myself into his arms and covered his face in kisses.

"It was Bella?" Quil asked incredibly, "the whole time it was Bella?"

"Well I think it kind of sweet," Seth said bashfully.

"Grow some stones, bro" Paul said smacking Seth in the back of the head. Jacob and I were once again locked in our own little world, just staring at each other. Me in his lap, my hands cupping his face, our foreheads touching, and his arms wrapped around my waist. All was right in the world.

"I'm going to be sick from all this lovey dovey shit," Paul said getting up to walk out the door. Seth and Quil said their good byes but we didn't acknowledge them. We were all consumed with our little fairytale where crushes first kisses turned into true love and happiness.

* * *

**i know you love me but i think Jacob is feeling a little insecure could you maybe let him know. review and tell him just how awesome he is.**


	16. Chapter 16

**here's another chapter for you guys. i was busy writing while ff was down. i wanted to let you know that the bike scene from last chapter was my moms idea. yeah that's right, i went though that for ya'll. lol. thanks go to my mom for that one. thanks go to smmiskimen for being my mind twin and my Alice. lol. go check out our story second chances. we also have our own website up for fanfics as well the link is on my profile come check us out. **

**i couldnt leave the ending scene alone so i picked up where it left off. some more good fluff on the way folks, and the cowboy hat makes an appearance.**

**i don't own twilight or any songs. yada, yada.**

* * *

"I didn't even know you had a guitar," I said to Jacob once everyone was gone.

"I keep it in the top of my closet," he said shrugging. "So can I play for you?" he asked bashfully. So far Jacob had been sex on wheels, sex wearing a cowboy hat. There was no way I was passing on seeing Jacob be sex with a guitar. I jumped out of his lap to sit on the couch.

"Well what are you waiting for," I giggled. He took off the bedroom. I heard some shuffling and he came back, guitar in hand and jumped over the back of the couch, landing his self right beside me. He grinned like he had won the lotto.

Jacob finally got to play his song for his girl. I made him play it twice then he went on to play some Nickelback and finished up by playing and singing _Simple Man_by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He played for two hours and I listened to every note played. I watched his finger strum the strings and he even sang a couple of the songs for me. His voice had a lower note and it was soothing, yet sexy too.

When I thought he was through he jumped up and grabbed his cowboy hat and wiggled his eyes before placing it on his head. I had to hold myself back from jumping on him like a dog on a steak. Once the hat was in place he started to play another song for me. He played the first few notes and recognized Tim McGraw's _She's my Kind of Rain_. I couldn't fight the tears as he played the last few notes. He sat his guitar down and brought me to his chest.

"Awww, I wasn't that bad was I?" he asked with a chuckle. I smacked his arm as I pulled away.

"You're such an ass Jacob," I said smiling. "You have to ruin a romantic moment with sarcasm."

"No," he said wiping the tears away with this thumbs. "I had to see my girl smiling," he said smiling back at me. We gazed into each other's eyes and were once again transported to our own little world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks flew by and Labor Day was fast approaching. Jacob and I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together. Sam had picked the patrols back up to ensure everyone's safety for the bonfire that weekend. He had been so busy; we hadn't had any time to ourselves, since our night on the cliff. He had managed to come by a few times for dinner but we were never alone for long, thanks to Charlie and his sports talk. The couple of times he would sleep over between patrols, he was so tired he fell out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

So that left me with Cullen's and I got to spend a lot of time at their house. Edward had shown me the house the last time I was there. I was quite impressed with Carlisle's study; he had so many books, old and new. Some were in languages I couldn't even name, but the classics I fell in love with. Edward offered the use of the library anytime I wanted; he just didn't know I could get lost in there for days. Edward also showed me his extensive music collection; albums and CDs from all genres and years covered the rows of shelves. I was a little worried about being in his room, but he was the perfect gentlemen. We talked about school, books, and music. We never talked about Jacob, and I was glad for that.

He told me of his family, how each member came to be a Cullen. I was in a fit of laughter about him coming home to find his things in the garage when Alice and Jasper had joined the family, having taken over Edwards's room claiming it had the best view. I could smell something so delicious coming up from the kitchen. Edward apparently noticed me sniffing the air.

"Esme wanted to cook for you," Edward said with a smile.

"A vampire that cooks," I scoffed. "Should I be worried?" I asked cocking an eye.

"Actually Esme cooks for local churches and soup kitchens," he said with a cocky grin, "I hear she is pretty good," he said chuckling and pointing to his forehead.

"Well, it smells great," I said inhaling some more of the scent coming up the stairs.

"Let's go feed the human," Edward said placing both hands on my shoulders and pushing me towards the door. The food was marvelous. Edward kept me company as I ate and we were soon joined by Alice and Emmett. Alice and I were chatting amongst ourselves when I saw Edward stiffen across from me.

"Edward, is it me or is Bella eating hot as hell?" Emmett commented. I had known Edward was watching me, but I didn't know if that was why. Did he find it attractive?

"No, Emmett, I don't know what you mean," Edward said shooting Emmett a glare.

"Oh come on bro, watch her mouth," Emmett said facing Edward, holding his hand out to point to me. "That's sexy as hell," he exclaimed, looking back at me and winking. As soon as it was out of his mouth he flinched like someone had hit him, followed by a crashing noise upstairs.

"Apparently Rose doesn't think so," Alice said smugly. Emmett took off out the kitchen door.

Later we all got a good laugh as we heard him outside in the backyard. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I walked outside to see Emmett down on one knee serenading to Rosalie upstairs. We all were holding our sides as we laughed. The song he had chosen was quite funny. Hearing Emmett sing _Please Don't Go Girl_by the New Kids on the Block was all kinds of funny. Rose must not have liked it because as Emmett was belting out the lyrics with his eyes closed, all into the song, she launched his Xbox at him hitting him in his head. That caused us to erupte in another fit of laughter.

"I knew that wasn't going to work," Alice said between laughs. Emmett shrugged and walked over to stand by me.

"Well I guess it's time to pull out the big guns," he whispered to me. He then started to take his shirt off. "Maybe she'll forgive me if I wash and detail her BMW," he said in a normal voice. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he winked. I turned to watch him walk towards the garage only to see Rose had joined him. I heard her giggle before he placed a kiss on her lips, telling her something that I couldn't hear. I saw him run his hand through the ends of her hair. They smiled back at each other before linking fingers and turning the corner around the house.

"I thought for sure they would take off to the woods for some make up time," Edward said beside me.

"Yeah, usually they fuck like rabbits," Jasper said behind me.

"There are all kinds of way to be passionate with someone," I said to no one, just seeing so much of Jacob and I in that moment. "That was tender."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"You don't have to have sex to be passionate, the simple act of spending time together doing something you love is passionate, it is the true meaning of passion," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Awww come on," Edward shouted causing me to jump. "I do not need a visual, please," I saw him glaring at Alice and Jasper who were staring lovingly at each other. They clasped hands and took off to the woods.

"Let's get you home, Bella," Edward said walking to the front for his Volvo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I was going to the Cullen's after Alice had invited me, saying it was her turn with the human. I pulled into their clearing and couldn't help but marvel at their house. I got out of the car and was caught off guard by Alice. I almost fell as she came barreling out the door to engulf me in one of her overly enthusiastic hugs.

"Bella we are going to have so much fun today," she said bouncing up and down, clapping her hands in true Alice fashion.

"What kind of torture do you have in store for me today, my demented little pixie," I said giggling as she halted all movement and stared at me.

"Isabella, you will not ruin this day for me," Alice said shaking her finger sternly, "and besides Edward is going with us."

"Yep, I'm going with you so Bella and I can make jokes at your crazy antics," Edward said coming out the door, he pulled me into a friendly hug and smiled as he pulled away. I could handle anything Alice could dish out as long as Edward played buffer, but I was still curious as to what Alice had planned.

"So are you going to tell me what we're up to today," I said crossing my arms, Edward smiled.

"We're going shopping," Alice said, sounding a lot like Donkey from Shrek referring to waffles. I groaned and palmed my face.

"Don't worry," Edward leaned in to whisper, "I'll keep you safe." He winked at me.

I still had my moments when I would feel a pull to Edward but I always remembered Jacob. Edward and I had an odd friendship. If Mike was getting to close at school, Edward would swoop in throwing an arm around my shoulders and pull me away.

"Well I know that you have that little get together this weekend and you need something to knock Jacobs's socks off" she said, I noticed Edward flinch beside me, but he quickly hid it.

"Alice I'm not going," I said defiantly.

After a few more minutes of me refusing and another generous donation to the Shriner's hospital, we loaded up in Edwards Volvo and made our way to Port Angles. Alice was singing along to a few songs and Edward was filling me in on some of the crazier antics the Cullen's had gotten into. He was just finishing up as we pulled in to a parking space.

Alice pulled me inside the quaint little boutique we were at. She took off searching the racks as I rambled through a few near me. I found one dress I really liked. Alice was at my side before I could call her over.

"Yes, it's perfect Bella," Alice said clapping her hands, "I couldn't have done better myself." I had to smile at her approval. I turned to get Edwards opinion.

"Bella, you would look beautiful in a paper sack covered in mud," Edward said.

The dress itself wasn't too revealing. It was different hues of blue, teal, and purple. It had open shoulders, so I could show off Jacobs's mark, with draping sleeves. The dress flowed down to the top of my knees. I went to the dressing room and tried it on; loving the feel of the satin across my skin. I then realized that I would need to shop for a strapless bra. I heard Alice squealing with delight as she handed me a simple pair of sandals, to match the dress, under the door. Once I saw the complete outfit, I was pleased. I quickly changed and came out of the dressing room. I met Alice at the checkout but didn't see Edward.

"Where's Edward," I asked, laying my things on the counter to pay. Alice beat me and handed her card to the cashier. She held her hand up to stop my protests.

"He saw where we were going next and didn't want to intrude," Alice said with a giggle.

"And just where are we going now Alice?" I asked taking the bags from the cashier and followed Alice out with her purchases. When she didn't answer I began to worry.

"Alice, where are we going," I huffed out, tired from trying to catch up.

"Here," pointing to a Victoria Secret store. My jaw hit the floor.

"Nu uh, no way Alice," I said shaking my head, "I don't do lingerie,"

"Oh, really," Alice said giving me a funny look, "oh well Jacob's been happy with the plain bras and panties," she said as she shrugged and started to walk away in the other direction.

"Wait," I said reaching out to grab her arm, "looking won't hurt." Alice smiled and we proceeded to go in. Alice picked out a few things for her and me. She found a teal strapless bra with black sheer lace over it and the panties to coordinate with my dress. She encouraged me to try on the pink and black corset and panty set. It was striped and it was reminded me of Avirl Lavigne. I fell in love with it. I stepped out to show Alice my choice.

"Alice I really like th…" I was cut off by the sight of Edward standing with Alice staring hard. My face went red and I turned and ran back inside the changing room.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said, "I didn't know you could come out wearing um…" Edward gulped audibly.

"A corset," Alice chimed in with a giggle.

"I know what it is," Edward snarled at her.

"It's ok Edward," I said discarding the corset and panties to throw my clothes back on, "just another Bella moment."

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "still, my apologies." I stood in the changing room before Alice spoke.

"He's gone Bella, you can come out," she said, humor still lacing her voice. I came out with the items in hand. She grabbed my hand and we handed the articles to the cashier. I still couldn't look up.

"Oh Bella," she said, "he'll be fine; you just caught him off guard." Alice once again beat me at paying. We walked out to see Edward sitting with his head in his hands. His fingers locked in his hair. When we approach he immediately stood. I raised my hand to cut him off before he could say anything.

"I will accept your apology if you answer one question," I said raising one eyebrow at him.

"Ok, what," he said eager for me to forgive.

"Did it look good?" I said giving him my own cocky grin. He returned the grin and raised his finger asking me to wait one moment. He closed his eyes and his smile got bigger.

"I'll carry that picture with me for the rest of my existence," he said and we all laughed. He stepped up, took the bags from Alice and me and slung his arm around my shoulders as we headed to the car. I thought about how lucky I was. I had a devoted boyfriend who I adored just as much, and great friends, some of the best a girl could ask for. Yeah, life was good, and I knew it was going to get a lot better when Jacob saw what I had in the bag.

* * *

**ok you know what to do, review. let me know what songs you would want Jacob to play for you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**don't kill me ok. I've had a rough week. i have been working on this chapter trying to get it done but i just couldn't feel it. after all the craziness of the week i sat down and focus harder and got it down. and for all of those who's been dying for some Jacob and Bella lovin, well hold on to your socks. thanks go to my awesome beta and pixie and all around best friend i could have smmiskimen. your my Alice you keep me grounded and my characters in fashionable clothes. check out our story second chances. **

**ya'll know its not mine just playing with an idea.**

* * *

"Alright Alice," I said waving her away, "I think I'm as good as I'm going to get." Alice had insisted on dolling me up for the bonfire.

"Bella, just hold still," Alice said dodging my attempts at pushing her away, "I'm almost done. Jacob's going to be here any minute." I paused for a second.

"I thought you couldn't see Jacob." I said giving her a puzzled expression.

"I can't," she said with a huff, finishing up and setting the makeup down, "our future blacks out in forty seven seconds." I jumped up and began looking for my newly purchased sandals. Alice appears in front of me holding them in her out stretched hand. "Bella, breathe," she said helping me put on the shoes. I heard the knock on the door, I ran down the stairs, but tripped on the last one. Alice caught me before I could try to catch myself. She gave me an exasperated look, and I blushed.

I managed to make it to the door safely. I opened it to find my reason for being. He had on dark blue jeans and a dark forest green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He left the top few buttons open revealing a black t shirt. On his feet, he was wearing his docks. He was every woman's fantasy, but they didn't exist to him. He was all mine.

I jumped up into Jacob's arms and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his warm arm around my waist and kissed me back. All too soon he pulled away and sat me on my feet. I saw him looking my outfit over, licking his lips. I knew he approved from the way his eyes darkened. I could feel the wetness pool in my panties. I saw Jacobs nose flare as he took in a deep breath.

"For Christ sakes, could you guys control yourselves?" I turned to see Alice with her face scrunched up. I stuck out my tongue at her. "Don't point that thing at me, Isabella," she said pointing her finger at me, "I know where it's been, and I don't want it anywhere near me." She did a little shiver for added affect before breaking down laughing. "How are you Jake," she asked, smiling genuinely at him.

"Good pixie," he returned her smile with a warm one of his own, "you seeing Bells off?"

"Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie," I revealed to him, "she wanted to help me look nice for you."

"Well she didn't have to work too hard then," he said cupping my check as I heated up, "your gorgeous smile doesn't even compare to the most beautiful sunrise." How could a girl not swoon after her guy said something like that? I heard Alice whistle beside me.

"Wow," she said with a small bit of shock, "and here I thought us vampires had a way with words." She was fanning herself. "That was hot," she said with a smirk.

Jacob gave her a half smirk and winked. "She brings out the romantic in me." He cast a glance at me.

"That's all well and good," Alice said pushing us out the door, "but you guys need to go or you're going to be late." I hugged her before I got in the car and told her thanks. She smiled and walked to her car.

The sun had just gone down as we arrived. The blue of the fire could be seen from where we parked. We could hear laughter coming up from the people crowded around the fire. I saw the whole pack plus Kim who was Jared's girlfriend and of course Emily right by Sam.

"Bout damn time," Quil shouted as we joined the circle.

"I was about to send Seth looking for you," Sam said with a smile, as I sat down beside Emily.

"Nuh uh, you saw what happened to Paul the last time he interrupted them." Seth said waving his hands in front of him. We all laughed at Paul's irritated look.

"Lucky shot," Paul said almost pouting causing us to laugh harder. "You know," he said glaring at Jacob, "back before we became wolves, I could kick your ass no problem." He sneered. Mine and Emily's head turned to Jacob.

"Yeah and you had bad acne too," Jared snorted under his breath earning a snarl from Paul.

"The only time we ever got into before we were wolves was the time you tried to kiss Rachel," Jacob sneered back, "and as remember, you walked around for two weeks with a black eye." Jacob crossed his arms and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, well," Paul said sputtering for his next comment, "you walked around with a busted and swollen lip." He said taking the same stance as Jacob.

"A few days with a busted lip," Jacob said holding his hands like a scale balancing something, "or two weeks looking like a raccoon, hmmm?" He paused in mock concentration, "yeah you're right, you totally kicked my ass," he said as everyone but Paul was grabbing at their sides in laughter. Paul stood to confront Jacob growling low in his chest. Jacob didn't even flinch, his eyes locked on Paul's, staring him down.

"That's enough Paul, damn," Sam shouted. "Can't we have a good time without you being an ass?" Sam's eyes were daring Paul to say something. "You too Jacob! Don't show your ass just because Bella is here. Remember, we wouldn't pick on her if we didn't like her, it is a pack thing and you two will have to get used to it. Besides, if you and Paul don't start playing nice I will make you sniff each other's asses and make up!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at that remark. Would he really make them do that? I had to hide my smile as I mentally pictured the exchange. Apparently everyone else was doing the same thing because I heard stifled laughter from all around the fire. Jacob and Paul were trying to keep straight faces but the idea alone was enough to make the corner of their mouths turn up in half smiles.

"Really? Would you make them do it?" Leah asked, her eyebrows rose at the idea.

"Please make them do it!!!" Quil and Embry added in.

"I would pay to see it!" Seth said.

"Dude! You don't have any money!" Jared shot out and we all burst out laughing.

Satisfied that there wouldn't be any more issues, Paul and Jacob bumped fists and sat down. Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Bella you're looking damn fine tonight," Quil said wiggling his eyebrows; Jacob growled and pulled me more into his side.

"You're not too shabby yourself," I said winking back at him, causing him to laugh. Jacob stiffened beside me, his eyes flicked to me. His arm went loose a little from my waist. I placed my hand on the top of his thigh, he jumped a little at the contact, and his arm tightened back up.

"That is a nice dress Bella," Emily commented.

"Well I'm not one for shopping but when I saw it, I knew I had to have it," I said.

"So Bella have you gotten back on Jake's bike yet," Emily asked and my face burned. I cleared my throat and started to answer.

"Oh yeah," Jacob spoke up, "she's gotten a lot better at it too," he said and cast a glance down on me.

"Wait, what was that look?" Quil said pointing his finger back and forth between Jacob and me. He stared at us hard and my blush deepened. His eyebrows disappeared in his hair line, "dude…" he drawled out, "no fucking way!" He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" I heard the others question him.

"Jake dude, did you and Bella christen the bike?" Quil asked. Jacob winced and my whole body was on fire from my embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Embry piped in, "you did, holy fucking shit!"

"Jake, man, you're a god!" Jared crowed.

"I gotta hear this story," Quil said inching closer to Jacob, "give me all the details. Were you standing and Bella sitting or was she bent over, hey you think I could borrow the other bike," Quil shot out, finally taking a breath. I saw Jacob twitching so I decided to defuse the situation. I stood up and sat down in Jacobs lap and kissed him soundly on the lips, bringing his attention to me. Once I was sure he wasn't going to lose his temper, I pulled away smiling smugly.

"You are not having sex with some random girl on Bella's bike," he said and winced.

"What bike," I asked pulling as far away from him as I could still sitting in his lap.

"Uhhhh," Jacob moaned as he let his head fall back, "Quil you are such an ass," he said raising his head back up to glare at Quil.

"What bike" I asked again, pulling his face to meet my eyes. He let out a long sigh.

"The other bike you saw at the garage is yours," he said looking ashamed, "I was going to wait until your birthday," he was looking down at my lap.

"Really!" his head shot up as I jerked him to me and squeezed as tightly as my human strength would allow. He was chuckling at my exuberance.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, I love it," I said kissing him again, "I love you"

"You so welcome," Jacob said running his fingers through my hair. "I'd give you anything." Jacob gave me a chaste kiss.

"So Bella," Quil said casually, "can I borrow your bike?" he asked with a hopeful expression. I heard the smack as Jacob's hand hit him on the back of his head. Everyone erupted in laughter again.

"Ass," Jacob said. I got off of Jacob's lap and fell in between him and Quil. Everyone broke off into their own conversations, Sam and Jacob talking about patrol, so I was glad when Quil pulled my attention to him.

"You know Bella," Quil started leaning in to whisper, "Jake can be a real good man, but I can show you how much fun a bad boy can be," I saw him wink right before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and hauled over Jacob's shoulder. He was growling as he walked away from our friends. I could feel it vibrate through his body into mine. I kicked, smacked, and screamed for him to put me down, laughing really didn't help the seriousness of the situation, but I couldn't stop. I was trying to make sure my dress didn't show off anything as I continued with my assault trying anything to get him to put me down. I felt a firm tap on my bottom.

"Did you just spank me?" I said in shock.

"Yes I did, now stop hitting me, you're only going to hurt yourself," he said shifting me higher on his shoulder, laughing.

"Ughhh, Jacob Black you put me down this second," I tried to sound firm but couldn't quit giggling "you are so going to get mister." He stopped and sat me down. I was trying to get my hair back in order so I could finally see where he had taken me.

I saw the sleeping bag in corner and the lantern nearby. He had brought us to our cave. He was standing in front of me after lighting the fire. The look in his eyes sent a shiver through me; I felt it roll from my head to my feet. His eyes were wild and animalistic. He was the predator and I was his prey.

He spun me around and pulled me to his chest. One hand went around my waist as the other was sliding up my thigh, pulling my dress up. He rubbed his palm across my newly exposed panties, feeling the lace. "So soft," he murmured across my shoulders. He dipped his hand into my panties to find my wetness. His tongue ran over his mark. "Mine!" he growled. He pumped his two fingers into me over and over. I bucked my hips to get more friction from his palm as it rubbed against my clit. His other hand was pinching and rolling my nipple through my dress. I could feel the tingle of my climax coming fast. "You are mine Isabella," he said licking my ear.

Jacob pulled away from me and spun me around. He was on his knees in front of me. Jacob ran his hands up the back of my thighs to my cheeks, squeezing them, feeling them through the thin lace. I wove my fingers through his short hair, reveling in the softness. He placed his nose at my apex and rubbed it back and forth, causing me to roll my head back. I felt his hot breath on my skin as he placed kisses up to my belly button. His teeth scrapped across my skin before I heard the ripping of my panties. I looked down at my love to see the panties fall from his mouth.

Jacob guided one of my legs to his shoulder as he dove into my folds. His hands gripped my waist roughly as his mouth assaulted my clit in wild abandon. "Oh god, Jake," I cried out pulling him into me more. I lost the feel of his right hand but soon found it in my folds. I bucked my hips again, my orgasm coming on quickly. I felt him curl two fingers up to rub my g-spot.

"Come for me, Bella, now" Jacob commanded.

"Oh… oh… Jacob," I screamed as I exploded around him. Jacob was drawing it out as long as possible and drinking up my juices. My knees buckled, but Jacob caught me and moved us to the sleeping bag. He placed me on my knees in front him and push my upper body down so my ass was up in the air. In one quick thrust Jacob was inside me and I screamed his name again. Jacob wrapped my long hair around his fist and brought me up to his chest. "You will scream my name over and over again tonight before I'm done with you," Jacob said before nibbling on his mark. Jacob was thrusting madly into me. His hands were on my hips and his pelvic bone was slapping against my ass. He pushed my chest back to the sleeping bag and continued.

"Harder Jacob," I shouted to him. He increased his pace and I had to brace myself with my hand against the wall. I was pushing myself back on to him meeting him thrust for thrust.

"You're so tight, baby" he said giving me a little pat on my cheek.

"Oh yes," I cried out to him.

"You like that don't you, baby," he panted, popping me on the ass again. He moved one knee from the sleeping bag to my side to get a better angle. I felt the head of his member hitting places it had never hit before. Three more pumps and I was coming again. His name ripping from my lips.

Jacob pulled me too his chest again. "You will always be mine, Bella," he said continuing to rock his hips into me.

"Forever," I said turning my head to catch his lips with mine. He broke the kiss and pulled out long enough to lay me on my back. He hovered over me, his head teasing at my entrance. His lips touched mine so sweetly as I felt him sheath his self into me again. I locked my legs around him, my feet digging into his ass. I looked down between us to see our joining. I could see his member sliding into me easily with my juices. That was us, Jacob and Bella.

"That's us becoming one." I hadn't even noticed Jacob was watching our meeting as well, until I heard his voice. "I'm giving you myself Bella, everything I am." I kissed him hard and traced my tongue over his lips; he open for me and our tongue met twisting and rubbing together, his thrusts getting deeper.

"I love you," I said after pulling away, "so much that sometimes it hurts."

"I know baby, I know," Jacob said in between pants, "me too."

Jacob's hand went to my waist, tilted them up, and sped up. I knew he was close. I was going to come again. Jacob leaned down to me and kissed me hard. He kissed along my jaw to stopping at my ear. "Come for me, my love," he said as he pinched my clit in his fingers.

"Jacob, now, come now," I screamed, thrashing around. I heard him growl my name as he came, spilling deep inside me. He rolled us over and tucked me into his side as we recovered from our love session. We were quiet for a while just enjoying the sound of the fire crackling and our hearts beating.

"Bells," Jacobs smooth voice broke the silence.

"Hmmm," I said with what energy I had.

"Come away with me."

* * *

**OK this is for all those who wanted an update. now i gave you what you wanted now give me what i want. please. I'll have Quil take you for a ride.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ok so here chapter 18. thanks go out to smmiskimen for being just awesome. girl we are going to see new moon. whoo hoo. any way, go check out our story second chances. venomaddict your a cool chick, lots of laughs. go check out her story choices. **

**i dont own twilight. wish i did. **

"What?" I said sitting up on my elbow to give him a confused look.

"Come away with me next weekend." He said with a bright smile, cupping my cheek.

"Where are we going?" I asked considering my answer.

"Billy, Charlie, and the Clearwater's own a cabin up at Strawberry Bay. It's out past Third Beach." he said sitting up, pulling me with him. "There are beautiful waterfalls and trails; it will be just us Bells, no parents, no pack, and no leeches. Just us for one weekend, I want you to myself" he said, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"What about Charlie?" I said trying to think of something to tell Charlie.

"Pixie's gonna cover for you," he said smirking, "I talked to her about the other day. She's going to tell Charlie that you two are going on some spa thing. She's got Charlie wrapped." He twined our fingers together. "If you want to go, that is." He said looking down and playing with our fingers.

"Jake I don't want to go away with you for the weekend," I said holding on tight to his hand as he tried to pull away. "I want to wake up every day with you." his head jerked up and I could see the tears brimming, I kissed him to take them away.

"Oh god, Bells," he said pulling me to him in a crushing hug, "don't do that to me." I couldn't help but giggle. "Not funny woman."

I pushed him away to give him a huge smile before bringing him for a kiss. We were still naked and this kiss renewed our passion. Jacob's hand went to my waist as he laid back pulling me down on top of him. I needed him like I needed food, or air. I couldn't survive without him.

I sat up, holding myself over his shaft, wrapping my hand around it to hold it steady, I drove home. We both groaned. "I love you," I whispered leaning down to take his mouth with mine. I was still sore from our lovemaking earlier, but his heat soothed my muscles.

"I will love you as long as I breathe," Jacob replied after I pulled away. I rolled my hips slow, grinding my clit on his pelvic bone. Jacob's eyes closed and whispered his eternal love for me. I sat up and started bouncing. "Fuck me, Bells," he gasped as his eyes shot open and his hands went to my breast. My head rolled back as he met each of my thrusts with his own.

Jacob rolled us over without missing a stroke; he wrapped his arms around my back, his hands coming up to cup my shoulders. He was pulling me down as he pumped his hips into me. "Fuck my girl is so damn tight," he shouted. His dirty talked pushed my over, "that's right you come for me Bella," he growled through clenched teeth. I felt his seed pulse into me as his came deep inside me shuddering.

"Only you," I said running my fingers through his hair bringing him back down.

We got dressed, kissing each while we tugged our clothes on. We kissed after each button was redone. When we finally emerged from the cave, Jacob scooped me up and ran us back to the bonfire. I heard them before I saw them.

"Hell yeah, Jakey." Quil yelled followed by hoots and whistles.

"I think all of La Push heard you guys," Sam called, and I knew it was going to get worse. It was too dark for me to tell for sure but I thought Jacob had to be blushing just as bad as I was. When we joined the circle, Sam had a smile of pride. Emily smiled kindly; Kim locked eyes with me for a second before dropping her gaze and blushing. The others were still going on so I decided to shut them up for sure.

"Well good," I said casually, "I didn't think I was loud enough. Oh and by the way" I said looking to Quil, "bad boys are highly over rated. They have a lot of growing up to do." I held my hand up, my thumb and pointer fingers close together indicating something small.

Everyone doubled over in laughter. I looked to Jacob to see a prideful smile before he picked me up and kissed me soundly. We were happy in our lives, nothing could touch us.

"What do you mean you're going away for the weekend?" Edward stated eyes squinted together.

"What don't you understand?" I said, frustrated. "I'm going away for the weekend with my boyfriend."

"You and Jacob are just going off in the woods to play house," Edward retorted, "have you forgotten about James and Victoria?" he asked. The rest of the Cullens watched our little spat from their seats at the lunch table.

"They haven't been around in weeks," I said tearing off the end pieces of my sandwich, "and besides if anything happens Jake can phase and the pack will be there in a flash." I said hoping to end this argument.

"Bella," Edward sighed, running his hand thru his unruly bronze hair, "I won't be able to protect you." That was it! I was tired of him feeling this obligation to protect me.

"It's not your job to protect me," I threw my sandwich down on my tray and stared him down, "it's your job, as my _friend_, to support me and my decisions." I yelled. Then got up to dump my food and walked out. Stupid sparkling vampire, I thought as I hid out in the library until the bell rang.

I was torn on whether or not to go to English class. On one hand I didn't want to deal with Edward, but on the other Mrs. Miskimen had been going on about this book series that she was recommending the class to read. It was some vampire love story. I snorted to myself as I made my way to class, yeah right a human and a vampire, like that would ever work. I think she was in love with the vampire. I snorted to myself again, that would explain why she was always drooling over Edward. I caught her looking at his butt a few times. I wonder if she knew. No way, Edward would have picked up on it. I sat down at my desk, throwing my book bag down and giving Edward a go to hell look.

"Bella I'm sorry," Edward said and I just pulled out my book. "Please talk to me," Edward pleaded. I faced the front as Mrs. Miskimen came in calling the class in order. All through the period my desk was assaulted with notes from Edward begging me to forgive him. I just watched them pile up. I had made it through the class and had just a few more minutes left. We had been assigned a chapter to read quietly when Edward must have tired of my ignoring him.

"Why have you got to be so damn juvenile," he yelled to me. I looked at him shooting daggers at him

"Edward Cullen," Mrs. Miskimen called, "you will see me after class!" My eyes went to her just in time to see her hide a smile.

Alice met me after my last class for the day. "You will forgive him you know," she said keeping in step with me. "Mrs. Miskimen gave him detention this afternoon," she said smiling. Now I felt bad.

"Hey Alice does she know what you guys are," I asked concerned.

"No it's just that Edward reminds her a lot of the hero in the book," she giggled. "Edward stars in a lot of her fantasies." She started laughing harder, "you know they actually have a dildo called the vamp," she said, "it sparkles and you can put it in the freezer for the total experience." My jaw dropped at this news. Wow the things they come up with now a days. I just shook my head, walking to the parking lot.

Alice was hanging out at my house today. Jacob was off doing wolf stuff as he called it. Seth was patrolling outside the house. Alice and I waved to him running around in the woods in his wolf form as we walked into the house. I busied myself cleaning up the house as Alice helped, at human speed, and we talked out my cover story for this weekend. We had the stereo blaring while we were upstairs gathering clothes for laundry.

"You know as much as I would love to see you with Edward," Alice said and I spun to face her with a shocked expression, "let me finish please," she said holding up her hands in defense. "As much as I would love to see you with Edward, I do think Jacob is good for you." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture. Alice was always my friend and I loved her for it. We heard the door slam downstairs and Alice's smile faded.

"Bella we need to talk now…please!" I heard Edward call up the stairs. I made my way down the bottom of the stairs and took Jacob's famous stance; feet planted firmly, arms crossed and a fierce scowl on my face. My wolf man would be proud I thought to myself. There again if Jacob knew what Edward and I were fighting over, he would rip Edward's head off. I had to fight the smile back from that thought. Jacob had been very patient with mine and Edward's friendship. That made me love him even more. We had been standing their staring at each other for a couple of minutes, neither one breaking the silence. "Well…" Edward stared, leaving off for me to continue.

"Well what?" I held my ground.

"You owe me an apology," he said haughtily.

"Excuse me," I shrieked at him. "I don't owe you anything." Alice stood to the side of us, her head shaking back and forth taking in the whole situation.

Edward snorted, "you have no idea the things that woman pictures me doing," he said, "but I might take her up on her offer since…" he trailed off shaking his head, "but that's not the point, eighty years!" he said pointing his finger at me. "Eighty years, I have been doing this and I have never gotten detention!"

It was Alice's turn to snort, "That is so not true Edward," Alice glared at Edward. He looked puzzled for a second, before he had a look of understanding then shot Alice a glare of his own.

"That was not my fault," he snarled, "that girl pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me."

"Doesn't matter," Alice said shaking her head, "you still got detention."

"Yeah but I dazzled the teacher into letting me go early," he said smugly. "But you," he said turning his attention back to me, "still owe me an apology."

"You know you're right," I said turning, walking to the back door.

"I knew you would see reason." Edward stated with a smile. I threw open the back door.

"Seth!" I yelled out the back door.

"What are you doing Bella," Edward said his face squinted up in confusion. I knew that Seth and Edward had gotten to be good friends during some of the patrols they worked on together. If it had been anyone other than Seth I wouldn't have done it but Edward needed to be taught a lesson.

"What's up Bella" Seth said jogging up the back steps. I stood aside to let him in. He waved to Edward.

"Sic'em" I said to Seth pointing at Edward.

"What?!?" Edward screeched. Seth smiled and took a step to Edward. Edward held his hands up in surrender and stepped back. "Bella, you gotta be joking," Edward said maneuvering around the kitchen table to make his way to the door. Seth followed every movement. "Come on Seth," Edward tried getting him to side with him.

"No can do man," he said smiling, "she's the boss." At this Edward dashed out the door I had left open, with Seth on his heels. Seth phased after clearing the steps. Alice and I followed them out laughing at the sight before us. Seth was chasing Edward back and forth across the back yard. Seth was taking swipes at Edward, and Edward dodging most.

"Seth, man, that was a brand new Armani shirt," he said, "Alice is going to tear you a new one." Seth took another swipe at him

"No I won't," she called, "it was worth it." We both started laughing all over again.

"Alice," Edward whined jumping over Seth and landing on his feet, "I'm your brother."

"Yes and Bella is my sister," Alice said, "and you were an ass to her" at this statement Seth stepped up his game. Edward tried to jump over him, but Seth latched onto his leg and pulled him down hard to the ground and stood over him growling. I knew Seth wasn't playing any more.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said not taking his eyes off of Seth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," I said cupping my hand around my ear.

"You heard me," Edward snarled. Seth chomped his jaws together. "Ok, ok, I'm so sorry for being an ass to you Bella."

"I forgive you Edward," I said, Alice and I laughing. "You can let him up now Seth."

"You wouldn't dare," Edward said. He must have been commenting on something Seth was thinking. I saw his eyes get as big as saucers as Seth sunk his teeth into Edward clothes ripping them off. Once Seth had shredded all of Edwards clothes he stepped back. Alice was dying laughing beside me. Edward stood up in all his glory and I couldn't help but stare. He was for sure a shower. My eyes went from his member which twitched, to his trim hips, up to his defined muscles of his abs to his chest. Finally we locked eyes; he winked at me and gave me his crooked smile, I turned away. Alice was still having her laughing fit.

"Cullen, what the hell are you doing naked in my girls back yard!"

"Oh shit," we all said.

* * *

**now who wants edward to dash to thier house naked. come on, first one to review gets him all to yourselves. oh and there is such a product as a vamp. if you want details let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19. i will be wrapping this story up shortly, but i have good news. there will be a sequel. ha, betcha didn't see that coming. i have something for everyone in this one. thanks to smmiskimen who will be joining me, my son and my closest friends and family at the midnight release of new moon. (have you guys seen the new trailer. i have a link to our website twilight tonight. the video is posted there.) any ways thanks to smmiskimen for her major, major help on this chapter. she found strawberry bay for me. its a beautiful place near la push. we tried to find cabins for pictures but i couldn't find any that remotely resembled the one in my head. go figure right. go check out our story second chances. venomaddict, hugs go to you girl. i know you will get around to reading this, eventually. go check out her story choices.**

**i dont own anything twilight just the obsession.**

* * *

"Cullen, what the hell are you doing naked in my girl's back yard!?!"

"Oh shit," we all said. Before I could even register Jacob's voice I heard the ripping sound and turned to find Jacob's wolf standing over Edward. Edward had Jacob by the throat as his jaws were closing in on Edward's head. Seth was still in wolf form kneading the ground and whining.

"Jake, stop!" I said as I ran down the steps. Their growling and snarling was deafening as I got closer. "Jacob, look at me," I said running my fingers through his thick fur, trying to calm him. He started backing away and Edward jumped into a crouch. I stepped in front of Edward to break the glare from Jacob. I had to get him calm. "Jake, baby, calm down," I said walking to him. He phased back, and I could tell he was still pissed.

"Explain," he said harshly to me.

"We were just having some fun," I started but immediately cringed at my choice of words.

"Having fun?" Jacob yelled at me, stepping briskly to tower over me. "Having fun, yeah Bella, I can see you're having fun!" I could feel Edward coming closer, Jacob's eyes shot to his over my head. "Back the fuck off, Cullen," Jacob seethed, "your dick is in way to close to my girl's proximity."

"You need to back off too, dog," Edward sneered back, "you're too close to her, if you lose con…"

"I will not hurt her," Jacob roared back. I was stuck between the two, elbows bent and a palm on each of their bare chest. They were both naked, with me sandwich between them. If the situation hadn't been so serious, and just the three of us, it would make for an interesting state. I could almost see it happening with Jacob's heat pouring into me and Edward's cooling temperature to offset it.

_I would place both hands on Jacob's chest as I stood on my tiptoes, him bending down to take my lips into his. Edward coming up behind me kissing along the back of my neck sending chills down my spine from his cold breath. Jacob's hand running down my thighs as Edward's hand wrap around me to cup each of my breast._

I shook the dirty, kinky, impossible thoughts from my head and came back into the conversation. "Your anger is clouding your judgment," Edward stated. I was pushed the side as Jacob made contact with Edward's jaw. Alice was by my side before I could hit the ground. Edward stumbled back and launched his fist at Jacob, sending him into tree on the other side of the yard. Jacob used the tree to rocket himself at Edward, tackling him to the ground. Edward and Jacob rolled around on the ground trading blows.

"Bella, we have to stop this," Alice said to me.

I looked to see Seth standing beside me. "You two separate them," I said marching over to them. Seth and Alice grabbed the two boys up; both were still trying to get at each other's throat. "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed and both boys froze. "You two can take your pissing contest somewhere else," I said with my hands on my hips, "you've already got them whipped out." They both looked down, finally realizing their unclothed state; I could see them sizing each other up. Jacob, having been satisfied with what he found, cast Edward a triumphant smirk. Edward growled low in his chest, but stood proud; where Jacob had girth, Edward had a slight edge on length. I didn't think Edward would have any problems pleasing a woman. "I can't piss Bella," Edward said.

"I think you're smart ass comments have gotten you in enough shit today, Edward," I snarled at him, Jacob snorted, "as for you Jacob, you are not a caveman, so stop acting like one," I said shaking my finger to him. "You both leave and don't come back until you have worked this out." Their jaws hit the ground, both muttering their own excuses. "Seth, Alice," I said and saw Jacob and Edward both receive smacks in the back of the head, shutting them up. "You will both leave and not come back until you have settled this," I said glaring at both, "do I make myself clear?" They bowed their heads and nodded. I walked back inside and up to my room. I curled up to my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

I was awakened by a loud thud. I sat up to see Jacob walking over to my bed and saw Edward leaning against the wall by my window. Both were fully clothed. "Bells," Jacob said, "we want to apologize for our behavior earlier."

"Yes," Edward agreed, "we acted like barbarians."

"Edward explained what happened," Jacob said through clenched teeth, "and Seth's going to have some extra patrols to make it up to me."

"What?" I said. "No this was my fault," I hurriedly added, "I was the one who told him to sic Edward,"

"Bella," Edward said stepping closer, "I deserved it; I was an ass to you today."

"fine," I sighed, "we were all at fault today," I said looking to my boys.

"You know me and the lee…" Jacob started to say, "Edward and I can't be best friends" Jacob said holding my hand.

"But," Edward continued, "We can be civil and try not to push each other's buttons."

"If it was anyone but you Bells," Jacob added, reaching out to capture my hand in his, "we wouldn't even consider it."

"You're important to both of us," Edward said holding my other hand, Jacobs grip tightened for a second then eased up quickly.

"I know that you two are not going to be having any sleep over's anytime soon," I said looking at my lap were I was holding both their hands, "I just think that things got out of hand today."

"I can agree to that," Edward said chuckling.

"I just want you both in my life," I whispered.

"And we want to be a part of yours," Edward whispered back.

"Even if that means we have to put up with the stink of each other," Jacob said, causing us three to laugh. I pulled them both into a stiff hug. Edward was the first to pull away.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Edward said standing to walk to the window, "can I drive you to school in the morning?" He cast a glance at Jacob, who looked to me.

"I would like that very much," I replied.

"Good I can sleep in," Jacob said with a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning," Edward said tossing a wave over his shoulder before jumping out the window.

"I didn't even get a kiss today," Jacob said with a pout. I leaned in to rectify that problem.

"Better?" I asked with a smile.

"Not even close," Jacob said pulling me in for another.

The week flew by and I found myself packing for our trip Friday after school. Alice was helping me, trying to keep up the premise of it being a weekend spa getaway. "Don't worry Bella," Alice chimed, "I will see if Charlie plans on calling you," she informed me. "I'll call you so you can head him off."

"Thanks so much for your help Alice," I said hugging her tightly.

"Pshhh, you know I love you," she said waving me off, "but I want details."

"Ha, you wish," I said laughing at her.

"Oh come on Bella," she whined.

"We will see," I said sighing, she danced around me in circles.

Alice and I walked to her bright yellow porche; I threw my bag over the head rest, as I got in. Alice had started the car before my door shut. She was taking me to the boarder to meet Jacob. We turned the corner and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips seeing Jacob pacing back and forth. As we got out of the car Jacob ran to me and scooped me up into his heated embrace, my hand locking into his hair, and my legs dangling. Alice came up holding my bag.

"What's that," Jacob said to Alice.

"Uh, her clothes," Alice said giving him a dumb look, "duh."

"You won't need any clothes, Bells" he said into my ear, the heat from his breath caused my limbs to go weak. I shook my head to clear it. Jacob sat me down but held onto my hand.

"Well if you don't want my surprise," I said looking down. Jacob quirked his eye at me and then looked to Alice.

"Oh yeah," Alice said winking, "you want it." Jacob had a grin on his face like he just won the lotto.

"That good?" he asked me, that grin still on his face. I thought for sure it was starting to get painful. We told Alice goodbye and waved as she turned her car around, honking the horn and waving a hand out the window. We hoped into the Rabbit, it was loaded down with food.

"Jake," I said stunned at the amount of food, "we are just staying the weekend, right?" I asked. The amount of food in the car could have fed Charlie and me for two weeks.

"Yeah Bells," he said starting the car. "Why?" he asked looking at me.

"You have like two weeks of groceries," I said pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the piles of bags.

"I plan on working up an appetite," he said in that deep husky voice that caused my panties to dampen instantly. Oh two can play that game, Mr. Black, I thought, as he started to pull off.

"Who said you were leaving the bed," I commented back to him. I saw his eyes darken and his jeans tightened. I reached for my seatbelt, acting like I didn't notice anything.

"I would gladly starve to death," he said catching my eyes as they shot to his. Oh he's good, I thought.

"Or you could eat in bed." I was not backing down.

"I plan on making a meal of you Bells," I could see the smug grin on his face.

"Well I was planning on having a Jacob sundae," I said catching his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. "You did bring ice cream?" I turned giving him my doe eyes. His hands tightened on the wheel and he shifted in his seat. Gotcha, I thought to myself. "How about whip cream?" I said going in for the kill, "or chocolate syrup?" I tapped my chin acting like I was deep in thought. Jacob slammed on the breaks. I looked around to see us on a dirt road.

"Bella, so help me god," Jacob growled through his teeth, "I will jerk you out of this car and fuck the holy hell out of you if you don't stop." I was panting from the pure lust pouring off of him. I couldn't say anything. We just stared at each other for a minute so we could catch our breaths. Jacob's head fell to his chest as he let out a deep breath. When he lifted his head I saw that smug smile come back. I gave him one of my own, crossing my arms.

"Tsk, tsk," I said waving my finger at him, "no self control Mr. Black. We need to get to the cabin now," I said my smile growing bigger, "I'm hungry." Jacob's jaw clenched and he nodded his head. The car spit gravel and fishtailed a little before lurching forward. I let out a trill of excitement, I win Mr. Black, I thought to myself.

Jacob soon got on a safer topic. He told me about the road we were on. It was used by his people originally to trade with other villages. The coast rolled along beside us as Jacob drove. He informed me that we had passed Strawberry Bay. He pointed to our little turn off, but I couldn't make it out. Stupid wolf eyesight. He was telling me that the turnoff wasn't even on any maps, as it finally came into view.

"Billy, Charlie, and Harry had a hell of a time trying to tell the workers how to get here," he said concentrating on the road, which had gotten narrower since the turnoff. "They finally just got fed up and drove them out." I saw the outline of the cabin through the trees, the moonlight shining behind it. "Stay here for second," he said kissing me and jumping out of the Rabbit. He ran up the steps and was momentarily blinded by the light on the porch when he turned it on. He jump down the steps and was at my door in a flash, a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. He carried me bridal style up the steps and kissed me as he crossed the threshold. He pulled away and I looked into his eyes. This moment felt so right.

"You know," he said kissing down my neck, "one day I will do this with you in wedding gown." I froze. He picked up on my stiffness and pulled his face away from my neck. "I'm sorry Bells," he said sitting me down, "It's just… I got… you just…" he fumbled for words as I stood dumbstruck in my own thoughts. "Ahhh, fuck," he said palming his face. "I'll get the bags," he walked out the door. What just happened? Did he have those kinds of plans for this weekend? Was he going to ask me? What would I say? I wasn't even out of school and he was just a junior.

I was pulled from my thoughts as he came back in. His hands were loaded down with bags of groceries and on his shoulders were our overnight bags. He sat the groceries down in the kitchen; I took to putting them away as he turned to take our bags to where the bedroom was. He came back a moment later and without a word, started helping put things away. Just as I finished his warm russet colored arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Let me cook for you," he said breathing into my hair, laying his head on my shoulder. I turned to see his pained expression. I took his head in my small hands and pulled him to me, our lips barely touching.

"Every night," I whispered before our lips molded together. Jacob lifted me up against the refrigerator lifting me by my ass and ground his large shaft into my heated sex. I was still worked up from the conversation, my panties were still wet. The force of our hips rocking and grinding together was bringing me closer. "Don't stop I'm close," I panted out.

"Shit," Jacob said kissing my jaw, "let me inside you, I want to feel you come," Jacob groaned, slowing down.

"No," I said grinding harder to compensate for his slower movements.

"Fuck me," Jacob said picking the pace back up, "that's so damn hot," he groaned out. He grabbed both my hands and held them over my head in one of his. "Tell me no again," he demanded, nibbling on my neck. My toes curled, and my breathing was getting heavier.

"No, Jake" I screamed as Jacob bit into his mark causing my orgasm to rocket through my body. I was on fire, as I heard him moaning with his teeth deep in my skin and he came so hard he was shaking.

"Good god Christ almighty," Jacob panted with his head on my shoulder. The hand he was using to hold mine was braced against the refrigerator. I giggled, still trying to catch my breath. "You are a wolf in lambs clothing," he said lifting his head to catch my lips with his. "_My_ she wolf," he growled against my lips.

* * *

**now i know some of you have read a real good man (and those of you who haven't are missing out) so i was thinking about doing another one shot with Bella's fantasy from this chapter. i haven't made up my mind. I'm not really sure i could work it right. let me know what you think. give me a howl my fellow she wolves. review, review, review. please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm finding it harder and harder to write these chapters, not wanting it to end. i just keep telling myself, there will be a sequel. lol. thanks go to smmiskimen for all her help and being an awesome beta and a better friend. go check out our story, second chances. also a thanks to venomaddict, for her humor and coolness. check out her story choices. **

**i dont own twilight, just my twisted version.**

* * *

After our little encounter downstairs, Jacob had taken me on a tour of the cabin. It was two stories; the living room and kitchen were open with high ceilings and exposed beams. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs. The upstairs was just a loft. The bed sat to the left of the stairs with a huge skylight over it, the moonlight shining on it made it look almost magical. To the right of the stairs was the master bath with a huge tube and a separate shower stall. I was impressed with the amenities. The living room had a decent size TV and stereo, the kitchen even had a dishwasher; hell Charlie didn't even have one of those. Jacob joined me in a much needed shower but I threw him out when he got grabby, telling him I needed food if he wanted to ravish me anymore tonight.

"Can't hang with the big bad wolf, Ms. Swan."Jacob said raising an eyebrow as he pulled the curtain back.

"I will remember that comment later Mr. Black," I said smacking his ass as he got out.

I took my time washing before getting out. I threw on a borrowed t-shirt from Jacob over the new pink and black lace panties. Jacob was standing at the stove shirtless, singing Nickelback's _Figure You Out_. "I like your pants around your feet, and I like the dirt that's on your knees" he sang as he poured the sauce in the meat. "And I like the way you still say please," he shook his ass a little. "While you're looking up at me you're like my favorite damn disease." He sat the lid on the pot and turned to smile at me. "Nice." He waved his hand up and down taking notice of my wardrobe.

"Why am I always catching you shaking your ass?" I asked, walking over to inspect his progress.

"For you information," Jacob said sitting a pot with water on the stove for the noodles, "you didn't catch me." I turned to give him a speculative look. "I knew you were there," he said shrugging, pulling me to him, "I could smell you." He kissed me, "I thought since you wanted to stand and ogle me I would give you a little show," he said as his tongue came in contact with my throat.

"Why don't I toss us a salad?" I said pulling away.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, I could see him adjust himself out of the corner of my eye. As I prepared the salad I continued where Jacob left off in the song, he shot me a smirk over his shoulder and joined in.

After dinner, we washed the dishes. Jacob was putting up the dishes in the cabinets that I couldn't reach as I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "You ready for your surprise?" I asked standing on my toes to get closer to his ear. The plate he was putting away slipped from his hands but he caught before it hit the counter. I chuckled at his moment of klutziness.

"Only you could cause me to do that," Jacob said turning to me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said grabbing one of Jacobs's hands from my waist and led him upstairs. "Wait here." I said pushing him down on the bed. I walked to the bathroom to put on his surprise. I struggled with the clasp of the corset, before getting situated. Once I had the gloves and stockings on, I took one last deep breath and opened the door. Jake was standing next to the window, the moonlight was shining down through the skylight. The look on Jacob's face was that of a man lost in the dessert for days and finally finding water. He started to make his way to me but dropped to his knees in front of me, placing his hands on my stilettos, then ran them up the front my legs to the back of my knees. I closed my eyes concentrating on his hands as they massaged my thighs. Then he moved them up to cup my ass. He brought his hands around my waist and up my sides. He stopped, and I started to protest until I looked down into his eyes. They were running over my body as though he was trying to burn the image into his brain. His hands started to move to the front of my corset, fingering the top of my breast as he passed.

"You're going to be so pissed," he said not taking his eyes from my body.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, confused.

"Because at some point I died while you were in the bathroom," he said as his hands rubbed up and down the front of my body.

"What?" I said giggling a little.

"I died," he said licking his lips, "no way would my girl know about this little fantasy of mine." He lifted his eyes to mine.

"Who said it was just yours?" I purred as his eyes darkened. He stood and pulled me roughly to him. I couldn't keep up with all the sensations, his hands on my ass, his tongue on my neck. Next his hands were moving up my back and his mouth and tongue were buried in my cleavage.

Jacob pulled away and I saw his hands shaking as he tried to unfasten the clasps on the corset. His jaw flexed and I knew he was going to rip it off, so I stopped him with a kiss. His hands were still trying to get the corset off as I pushed him backwards to the bed, and straddled his legs. "Let me," I said, guiding his hands to my ass and popping open the last of the clasps. I tossed the corset into the corner as Jake's mouth connected with my harden nipple. My hand laced through his hair as I pulled him closer, arching into his breath. His hands splayed against my back and supported me as I clawed at his shoulders. He removed first one hand from my back to take off my left shoe and then repeated with the other, both causing a loud thud as they hit the floor.

I moved my hands from his shoulder and scraped my nails over his nipples, causing him go growl as he moved to the other breast. He sucked me into his mouth and then moved to nipping the underside of it. My hands made their way to the top of his jeans, and I hurriedly unbuttoned them. His mouth moved to mine as he stood up with me. I pushed his jeans down with my feet and wrapped my legs around him as he walked over to the closest wall crushing me between him and it. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and just held me close for a minute before he brought one hand around to my wet panties. He shoved the dampened fabric to the side and drove two fingers into me causing me to scream out as he attacked my g-spot. "You're so fucking wet," he said against my neck as he plunged his fingers in and out of me.

I felt my orgasm come on and my head hit the wall as I called out, "I'm coming," before that one was over, Jacob had tore off my panties and rammed his shaft inside of me, causing me to come again.

"You feel so good," Jacob said pumping into me, "I love it when you come on my cock," he grunted in my ear. I could feel him in my throat, going deeper than he ever had.

"I love your cock deep inside of me when I come," I said taking him deep inside. He crashed his mouth to mine as he turned and laid us on the bed.

"You like it deep?" he asked me, placing my legs over his shoulders. I nodded my response. He wrapped his arms around my legs shoved his cock into me.

"Oh god, Jake," I called, as he hit my g-spot. "Baby, just like that," I said, as his body slapped against mine. I saw the beads of sweat falling off his face and hitting my body. His thrusts pushed me over the edge and I know I ripped the sheets as came again. Jacob let my legs go and brought his face to mine for a deep kiss, his tongue rubbing mine.

"I'm, not done," he said kissing along my jaw to nibble on my ear, "I'm going to fuck you like the she wolf you are."

"Ughhh," I moaned, because that was all I could get out. Jacob pulled out and flipped me over onto my hands and knees. He pulled my hair to one side of my shoulder, as I felt him run his fingers over his mark there. I turned my head to the side so I could see him behind me. He had that animalistic look in his eye. I saw him grasp the base of his cock and place it at my dripping core, and then he pulled me by my hips as he rocked his hips against me.

He was every bit the wolf as he took me from behind. The snarls, growls, grunts, and groans that came from him with each thrust pushed me farther and farther to the edge of another orgasm. My walls clamped down on his shaft and I called out his name. He continued to thrust, going faster to bring his own release. "I love you will everything I am," I heard him say close to my ear, and then I felt his seed hit the deepest parts of my insides as his fingers dug into my hips. Jacob flopped down on the bed as my legs gave out and I fell on my stomach, breathing hard. He pulled my limp body to his.

"That was…" Jacob started to say.

"Shh," I panted out, "trying to enjoy after sex high." Jacob chuckled and kissed my neck. We lay for a while, so long that I thought Jacob had fallen asleep. I went to get out of the bed, but his arm tightened around my waist.

"Where are you going?" he said pulling me closer.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said rolling over to face him. I cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. I deepened the kiss and Jacob allowed it but quickly pulled away, his eyes focused on something else. "What's wrong," I asked worried. He kissed me hard but quickly and smiled.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm going out for a run, ok?" I nodded my reply. "Stay in the house," he said gripping my chin with his forefinger and thumb, looking deep in my eyes.

"Ok," I said and he kissed me again before jumping out of bed to throw his jeans back on. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I pulled Jacob's shirt back on and made my way back to the bedroom. I walked over my bag looking for my cd case. I heard a wolf howl in the distance and smiled. I heard a crashing sound and turned to the bed to see Jacob, naked and out cold. The skylight was a gaping hole where he fell through. "Jacob!" I screamed and ran to him, but cold hands grabbed me from behind. I was pulled roughly to a stone cold hard chest.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**oh no jake!!! **

**so I'll make you a deal, you want to know who has crashed Bella and Jacob's lil party? review and ask me, and i will tell you. i know i don't play far but what can i say. come on hit the lil green button. tell me you love it. tell me you hate it. tell me how you want it to go. hell tell me about the weather where you live, just review people. **

**love you guys :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**wow, I'm flying through these last chapters. thanks so so much for your reviews. they really make my day. the response i got from you guys was mind blowing. you were all so worried about Jake, but no worries, Bella will follow him any where. here's a few stories i think you should try: smmiskimen-second chances. venomaddict-choices, awoalison-without magic, this is home. the first two are Edward and Bella, but for all my wolf girls out there, the third is a Jake and Bella story, and it is awesome. go check them out. thanks go to my wonderful beta, pixie, and best ff friend smmiskimen. *sings and does a dance* "we're going to see new moon, we're going to see new moon" whoo hoo!!!!! OK sorry the fangirl in me took over for a second, but I'm back. OK on with the show.**

**i dont own anything twilight except for the new moon tickets!!!!**

"Did you miss me?"

My heart stopped and picked up double time as he buried his nose in my hair. I tried to get to Jacob, struggling in an iron grasp. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. Please be alive, I chanted over and over. I couldn't see him breathing, and I saw the blood running from the deep gashes on his body, soaking the through the sheets. My eyes were forced off of Jacob's still body by the vampire who spun me around. I looked into the bright red eyes of my hunter. The thing of my worst nightmares was standing before me. Now I could see and understand Edward's humanity, of which the vampire standing before me had none. I knew I was going to die. James had tracked me down; he was here to kill me.

"You socialize with vampires on a daily basis," James smirked, "and you're not happy to see me?"

"I... I don.. Don't…" I stammered.

"Oh yes you do Hun," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "Your guard dogs here," he said pointing to Jacob, "have made it hard to get to you, but they can't climb trees." The smile on his face sent chills of trepidation down my body. "Yes tremble for me doll," he said moving his thumb across the side of my breast without removing his hands from my arms.

"Don't touch me you filthy cock sucking leech!" I said gritting my teeth.

"You know you like that word to cross your lips," he said wiping his face, "I wonder if you enjoy the real thing in that dirty mouth of yours. I will just have to see…" He threw me over his shoulder, bruising my pelvic bone. He turned and headed down the stairs as I screamed for Jacob. I envisioned wild animals coming in and feeding on his cold body. A body that would warm me from the inside out. I would never see the beautiful smiled that filled my heart again. That's when I remembered the howl I had heard before he crashed through the sky light. He called the pack they would find him; Billy would have a body to bury. I screamed and cursed the animal carrying me away from his side.

James dashed to the door and tore through the woods as I still kicked and thrashed. Through the curtain of my hair, I saw the cabin disappear behind the wall of the forest. My fists were throbbing from the assault on his back. I heard a crack as I brought my hand down again, quickly followed by the pain causing me to cry out. In a blur I was being pulled off his shoulder and his hand was around my throat, my back against the rough bark of a tree.

"Just kill me," I said tears running down my face. The sooner he got it over with the sooner I could be would be with my Jacob.

"Mmm" he said inhaling my hair, "what makes you think I want to kill you," he said pulling away to smile.

"That's what bloodsuckers do," I said glaring at him. His shoulder shook as he laughed.

"Dear girl, I plan on changing you," he said rubbing a strand of my hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Pay back for all the trouble those dogs have caused me," he said looking up at me. My heart dropped to my feet. "We'll see how protective they are of you then," he laughed again.

"I wouldn't do that," I said smiling at him.

"And why not, think of all the fun I could have with you," he said looking my body up and down causing bile to rise in my throat. "Victoria would enjoy toying with you too," he said as his hand cupped my center.

"Once I'm as strong as you, I will kill you," I said staring him down, my voice filled with the promise of his demise.

James started to reply but picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt him speed up as I heard a crashing sound coming from our left. "Catch me if you can," James laughed out loud and sped up even faster. I moved my hair to see who he was talking to and saw a huge black wolf. He was flanked by a chocolate colored wolf on his left and a gray one on his right. Jacob told me once that Sam's wolf was black.

"No Sam," I screamed at him, "Jacob, go to Jacob, back at the cabin," Sam growled and dug his paws in trying to catch up. "Damn it Sam, please" I said my voice cracking. "Don't leave him alone," I whispered. I could feel James as he zigzagged through the brush, the limbs and branches slapping and scratching my legs. I heard the crashing of waves close by. James spun around so fast, I was momentarily dizzy. He sat me down on my feet. My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

"Ok you want me come and get me," James said holding out his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers. The gray wolf responded first, jumping for James. He knocked the wolf back with a swing of his arm. The chocolate wolf came in from his left and James kicked him sending him crashing to the ground. The black wolf snarled as he circled James. "I can do this all day, dog," James laughed. I saw two more wolves come into view nudging the two that had fallen down.

James stood and looked around as he was now surrounded by five wolves. "Damn," he said hanging his head and shaking it. "Good game, boys," he said looking at each one before the all lunged. Each one clamping down on some appendage, pulling him apart. I covered my ears to the screeching sound.

I didn't see Jacob and I knew then that he was dead. If he could have been here to rip James to shreds, he would have. He would have taken great pleasure in it. He wasn't coming because he was cold and decaying as the wolves took down his murder.

I looked behind me to see the edge of the cliff where James had chosen to make his last stand. I would use it as a way to find my peace. I stood and took a step back, feeling the edge with my bare feet. I raised my arms out to my side and took a deep breath. My eyes scanned over the wolves still ripping James apart and met Sam's eyes, before closing my own. I let my weight fall back and felt the air whoosh by.

"Bella!" I could feel Jacob's warmth around me as I fell.

"I love you," I whispered before my body crashed into the cold wet abyss.

* * *

** please give them a moment of silence. now review.**

**love you guys :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**well this is it folks. the ending of dusk. hope you have enjoyed. don't forget i will be doing a sequel. i would love to thank smmiskimen for holding my through this. we have become great friends over this. you rock girl. go check our story second chances. and if lemons are your thing check out her other story, sex everyday keeps the doctor away. there's this one chapter where Bella runs into a rock climbing Emmett and lets just say she gets rope burns in places I've never heard of. this chapter goes to her. thanks pixie.**

**final time for this story, i dont own twilight just my obsession.**

I felt cold, heavy, but not alone. I could hear voices around me but could focus on any. They weren't my Jacob. Where was he? He should have met me on the other side. There was no warmth here. My sun was missing. I started to hear sounds around me; machines beeping, people talking softly, doors opening and closing. This didn't sound like heaven to me. I was expecting to hear and see my Jacob. He was in heaven and I wanted to be too. He should have met me on the other side. I couldn't feel his warmth. I couldn't hear his voice. I couldn't see him.

"Jacob," I cried, trying to feel him. "Jacob," I called again. I felt cold fingers weave through mine. This was not the hand of my love.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" My eyes opened to golden orbs. I was confused; no I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be where Jacob was. Something is wrong. "How are you?" Edward said, and I rolled away wincing at the pain in my side. Why was Edward here? Where was Jacob? My heart started to race as I thought about what I had seen last.

All I remember was Jacob's still body on the bed, covered in blood and shards of glass. But he could heal quickly right? If I was alive, he should be too.

"Jacob?" I said weakly, my throat dry.

"Jacob's not here," Edward said and I immediately began to hyperventilate. He's not here? He's gone? He's dead? I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I could do was cry. Edward ran out of the room and returned with Carlisle who put something in my IV line and my eyes got heavy.

I became aware of sounds floating around me, doors open and closing, a chair being moved.

"If you hadn't made me leave, I would have been here for her. This is all your fault," I heard a familiar voice say.

"You weren't in control," I heard another voice say.

"I always have control were she is concerned." I knew that voice. I loved that voice. I lived for that voice. I heard a door open and then close. I felt the bed shift beside me, and the warmth that was so familiar.

"Bells, come back to me." I smelled his woodsy scent, and his searing hot lips kissed my forehead. I wanted to answer him, but my mouth wouldn't work. "Bella, please," I heard him sob as he laid his head on my chest. "I'm here," he whispered over and over again. I fought against the haze and opened my eyes. I saw the top of his black silk covered head. I raised my free hand and ran my fingers through the thick mass. His head shot up, and I could see the puffiness and redness in his eyes. I smiled and he just stared.

"You're ok," I said running my fingers across the wetness on his cheeks. In an instant his lips were on mine. The kiss spoke volumes. It told me he loved and missed me, that he was glad that I was ok. Then the kiss told me of his desire for me to get well, and then it spoke of promises of the future. When the kiss got a little too passionate, I winced. He quickly pulled away his eyes searching for damage.

"I'm sorry," he said, his hands hovering over me. "I didn't mean too." I reached up with the arm not attached to the IV, and brought him back down to me and kissed him hard. I moaned into his mouth and received one from him in return. He placed his hands on my face, tilting his head.

"Well somebody is feeling better," I heard Carlisle say as he came up to the bed. Jacob and I reluctantly ended the kiss. "Good to see you awake," he said tucking a clipboard under his arm.

"When can I go home" I asked.

"Eager aren't we?" he said smiling as he cock an eyebrow. Jacob chuckled. "Well you could go home as early as tonight," he said and I smiled in relief, "but" he said holding up a finger, "we have to get the IV out," he said. "And you have to take it easy for a least a week," he said casting a firm look at Jacob.

"Why so quickly?" I asked

"Well Jacob here took most of the impact," he said, his eyes pointing to Jacob.

"What?" how did he take most of the impact. That would mean he jumped right after me.

"I'll leave so you two can talk." Carlisle said, walking out the door.

"I was still pretty out of it when Leah and Seth found me. I couldn't phase for awhile. I sent them to help Sam, and when I could stand I took off after you, praying that I wasn't too late," he said as his eyes began to tear up. "I ran as fast as I could and before I cleared the trees I saw you fall, so I ran and jumped after you," he said caressing my hand. "I tried to get you to open your eyes but you didn't," he said "you said you loved me as I pulled you to me and flipped so I hit the water first," he cringed. "I swam us both to shore and I did CPR to get you breathing again," he said looking down. "You haven't been here but a day," he said taking a deep breath.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered, trying to make him understand. His head shot up and I saw a fire in them like I've never seen.

"You would have taken your life…" he said, his whole body shaking.

"I couldn't be without you Jacob," I said, sitting up and running my hands up his forearms.

"You must never do that," Jacob said standing up, and running his fingers through his hair as he paced. "Promise me," he said coming to my side and grabbing my small hands in his much larger ones. "You won't ever do that, no matter what" the fear and desperation in his voice made me shake my head. "No say it Bella, I have to hear it, promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again."

"I promise Jake," he kissed me briefly, and rested his forehead to mine.

"Let nature run its course, Bells," he said taking in my scent, "if you are meant to follow me or I follow you, let nature take its course. Fate always has a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months passed quickly and soon it was Christmas. We had a small get together at the Cullens and at Jacob's house. I was surprised when Edward got me a First Edition of Wuthering Heights. I almost cried as I breathed in the smell of leather and dust. I didn't even want to know how much it cost. Alice was next and she bought me a whole new wardrobe and a Prada purse that wasn't even supposed to be out yet. She knew I would never carry it but it made her happy that I accepted it. Emmett thought it would be funny to get me a leash and a collar and mentioned something about keeping my dog on a leash. Rose must have collaborated with him because she got me a pooper scooper and some poo pickup bags. I almost cried when I opened Carlisle and Esme's gift. They had gotten me a double picture frame and on one side was me with all of them and on the other side was a picture of me with the pack. I looked so happy with both of the families.

The get together at Jacob's was much less formal and Charlie surprised me with a new stereo for my truck and a few CD's. Jacob promised to put it in for me. Billy bought me the Underworld Trilogy and winked at me when I opened it. I laughed at the hidden meaning behind the wink. Jacob's present was absolutely wonderful. He got me a small carved wooden wolf and told me he carved it himself. It was attached to a small leather cord which he tied around my wrist. Christmas was perfect.

New Years Eve was spent with the pack around a bonfire on the beach. We laughed and joked and then all kissed at midnight before heading home. Could life get any better?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was February and I was planning Jacob's birthday.

I am several charities best friend. Well maybe not me personally, that went to Alice. She had bribed me yet again. This time it was to pay for Jacob's seventeenth birthday party. She insisted on buying the food, decoration, and even some presents. I had no idea what she had gotten him, they were all wrapped when I got there.

Emily and the other girls were helping me put it together since the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation. I was having it at Jacob's, with a bonfire in the back yard. Billy was in on it and was happy to give Sam the suggestion of Jacob running patrol all night, while we got everything set up. I came over around four with everything we would need. Seth was there to do any heavy lifting. When we had finally gotten everything ready I sent Seth out to give Sam the signal.

"He's on his way," Seth came in full of excitement.

"Ok everyone hide," I called as I flipped the switch. We only had to wait a few minutes before Jacob came bursting through the door.

"Bells," he said in surprise, "I was just gonna grab a shower and come over" he said coming over to encase me in his arms. "Sam let me off patrol early for my birthday," he said kissing me sweetly.

"Jake," I said, which was secretly my signal.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they came out from all corners of the house.

"I thought I smelled trouble," he laughed. "You did all this?" he said eyeing me.

"Yup," I said proudly. "Happy birthday Jake," I said and leaned in to kiss him. Everyone whooped and yelled as he bent me over making a production of the whole act.

We ate as Jacob showed off his newly acquired tribal tattoo that he got last week. Each pack member gets it at 17. We cut the cake and had ice cream. Jacob opened his gifts like a four year old, paper flying everywhere. He got parts for his bike and his car, a new set of tools. When he got to Alice's gifts and gave me a funny look. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. We were all taken back by her gift. "Wow," he said and ran his fingers over it, "this is a Martin d-28 authentic dreadnought acoustic guitar," he said plucking the strings, "they go for thirty two thousand dollars. Remind me to call Alice later." He said sitting it down very carefully. He also got a few cd's and a set of strings. "Wow, this might make me want to kiss her," Jacob said, his eyes running over the guitar once again.

"Take me for a walk on the beach?" I asked as the last guest left.

"Of course," he said taking my hand in his. The weather was cold but I wasn't, tucked into Jacob's side with his arm around me. It didn't take us long to get to the beach. We both sat for a minute looking at the sky. It was dusk, the time of day that followed twilight. You could see all the stars shining not having to fight with the last remnants of the day. It was peaceful.

"You never asked where my gift was," I said leaning against his chest, sitting between his legs, arm wrapped around me.

"Well I figured it was something sexy like lingerie," he said huskily pulling me tighter and kissing my neck.

"Jacob," I whined. He chuckled for a minute.

"Bells honey," he said turning me around to sit in his lap, "you threw me a surprise party. I wasn't expecting you to get me anything. Just being able to hold you right now is fine with me," he said kissing me slowly. "Did you get me something?" he asked looking like that four year old again, I laughed.

"Well Alice did get you one more thing," I said, smiling at him, "since Charlie and Billy are gone up to the cabin," I felt Jacob shudder beneath me. The pack had managed to patch up the skylight from our encounter with James, but Jacob wasn't able to let go of the guilt he felt. He would apologize but I would quickly divert his attention elsewhere. "Alice is covering for us this weekend."

"Damn it" Jacob said laughing.

"What?" I said smiling.

"I'm going to have to hug the little pixie for sure now," he said shaking his head and still laughing.

"Ok, ok. Now can I give you mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"Please," Jacob said wagging his eyebrows.

"Close your eyes," I said and after waving my hand in front of his face, I pulled the small box from my pocket. "Open them," I breathed out. Jacob opened his eyes and took the box in his hand making it look smaller. He opened it and took the leather cord out. The pendant on it was the same design on his shoulder. It was a part of his heritage.

"Where did you get this?" he said as his finger rubbed the symbol.

"I didn't know what to get you so I asked Billy for some ideas," I said wringing my hand together, "he gave it to me," I paused, "I had the inscription put on it." Jacob carefully flipped it over and read it out loud.

"Your love left an imprint on my heart," he said, squinting his brows together. "Where did you come up with this?" he asked, his eyes intense.

"It just how I felt," I said. He doesn't like it, I thought as I fought back the tears. "I'm sorry that I ruined your father's pendant with a stupid line like that," I said getting up.

"It's not stupid," Jacob said cupping my face in his hands. He held the necklace in his fingers and I felt the pendant tap against my neck. "It the most wonderful gift I could've gotten." He said stroking my cheek. He picked me up and ran us back down to our cave. He placed me gently down on the sleeping bag and laid down beside me. He kissed me slowly and gently, our tongues dancing together. His hands left paths of fire where he touched. He pulled my leg by my knee over his hip and shifted us. I was looking down as his hands ran up my sides taking my shirt over my head.

He sat up to kiss me as his hands ran up and down my back. With a simple snap of his fingers he unclasped my bra. His hand came up to cup my breast as he ran his tongue over my nipple, blowing on it before kissing his way to the other. I stood up and shimmied my jeans down over my hips. I went to pull my panties off but Jacob's hands beat me to them. He pulled them down and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs once they hit the floor.

I dropped to my knees and pulled his jeans down. His shaft sprung free and I leaned in to give him a lick. I took the head in my mouth and flicked my tongue around it. I leaned farther down till he hit the back of my throat. "Oh baby, faster," Jacob moaned as his hand knotted in my hair. I complied and used my hand squeezing his base. Jacob started to thrust erratically into my mouth. "I'm coming," he called, and I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him dry.

I had barely pulled my mouth away before Jacob had picked me up and rolled us till he was on top, driving into me. "Oh, god," I called as he pumped into me. He moved my left leg to his right shoulder twisting my hips to the side and lifting them to hit me at a different angle. He rubbed his thumb against my clit as I called his name, my juices slathering his cock. He righted me and kept driving into me.

"I love you," he said still thrusting, and kissing me. "I will be whatever you want me to be," he said slowing down and tilting my hips up, I could feel another orgasm coming. "When a werewolf meets his soul mate," he said breathing in my ear, I groaned from the timber of his voice, "he is bound to her for life," he said rubbing his thumb across my nipple. "They will become one," he said hitting my g-spot, and my nails raked down his back, "he will mark her," he said biting down on his special place on my neck and I screamed and shook from my orgasm. "it's called imprinting," Jacob said rolling his hips and thrusting into me two more times before I heard him growling deep in his chest as he came, his member convulsing deep inside. "You're my imprint Bella."

* * *

**thats one hell of a way to break the news. and a better way to end the story. ****so did i end right. did i wrap everything up. is it weird that i got my twilight obsessed cousin to take pictures of a silver Volvo outside of a restaurant. how about the fact that my her sister has a Cullen in her math class and we blew her phone up with text, trying to get her to take a picture of him. so now you know just how bad i have it. lol. don't forget to add me to your alerts so you will know when i post the next story. thanks to you guys for reviewing my story. wendy, renee, rebecca, aowalison, wolf girl, ilikethemtalldark, i cant remember you all, but you know who you are. thanks sooo sooo sooo much. i love you guys. now show me how much you love me by reviewing one more time.**

***throws kisses, bows, places hand in jacob back pocket as his arms wrap around her, and closes the door behind them***


End file.
